


Don't kiss me goodbye

by Howlxte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Box Boy AU, Caretaker Markus, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Needs A Hug, Drinking, Guns, Human Trafficking, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Connor (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Recovery, Torture, slight dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26722159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlxte/pseuds/Howlxte
Summary: Markus never wanted a Box Person, the concept of owning a human even if it was legal and consensual never sat right with him.But when a mix up in addresses lands him a Box Boy Markus can't send him away and decided to take care of the Box Boy named Connor.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 126





	1. Package

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimoru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimoru/gifts).



> Ya'll can blame Mimoru [art](https://twitter.com/MimoruGK/status/1310535140318224386) of this au and it catering to all my wants and needs. Which is Connor whump with loving care and recovery. Since I'm still on a massive RK1K kick this just came to me at the right time.
> 
> The Au is basically Mimoru so give them credit for it, I'm just putting it to words and you can read their twitter thread to get a better idea of how this story and word goes down.
> 
> This story is mostly going to focus on the recovery aspect and might flashback, I don't know we'll see. Kinda making this up as I go alone cause I tend to come up with an idea half way and run with it until I run out of initial material to write it lol rip.
> 
> It should be like my calling card, I love Intersex!Connor. In this Au Connor is much shorter than Markus, so we gonna get that nice height difference. There is a five year age gap between Connor and Markus which I don't think I need to put warnings but I'll just let you all know here. 
> 
> ****WARININGS****
> 
> This is just for the first chapter at the moment but in this world Box People is a form of consensual legal slavery so proceed with caution. Connor has been abused by his previous owner and due to being raised in a facility that trains Box People he's had major grooming done to him to eventually become a Box Boy.

Box boys or girls or people weren’t a new thing.

The concept of them had been something desired for a long time, it took a while to make it a legitimate business and consensual ownership. So many laws and regulations were put in place since in the early days there weren’t any and many suffered from bad owners. Now it was a legal consensual form of slavery and ownership of another person.

One of the biggest rules put in place was that someone could only sign up as a box person at the age of twenty one, it used to be eighteen for a long time but recent laws bumped the age up. 

Despite all the laws and regulations sometimes people fall through the cracks.

Connor was one such person, he was a pretty common case, a young kid sent to a Box facility because his parents couldn’t raise him.

When he was eighteen he was sold to his first owner, this was before the new law. Connor stayed with his owner for a couple years until Richard became bored of him. Not wanting to deal with all the paperwork of reselling his Box Boy through the system Richard sold Connor second hand to a new owner. Sending Connor on his way with nothing but the clothes on his back, the brunette was quiet as he got onto the delivery truck and sat in the corner, pulling his legs close to his body.

Connor wondered what his new owner would be like.

* * *

Markus was idly sketching when there was a knock on his door, it was odd as he wasn’t expecting any company. He checked his phone to see if his friends had texted him that they were coming over to visit and saw nothing.

Putting his sketch pad down Markus went over to the door and opened it, his eyes widened a little seeing who was here.

“Already going to need you to sign these papers and he’s all yours.” The delivery man held out a digital device to get an electronic signature but Markus’ gaze wasn’t on that, instead he was staring at the young man behind the delivery guy.

Instantly Markus noticed the unruly curls on the top of his head, he had a very downcasted look as he stared at his feet. Due to that Markus didn’t have a really good view of his face but the poor thing looked so small and sickly.

“Hey man I got more orders so can you please sign this.”

Markus was snapped back to reality and looked at the delivery man. “I’m sorry you have the wrong address.”

“Is this 8941 Lafayette Avenue?”

“Uh yeah but-”

“Then this is yours, come on just sign for it so you can do whatever it is you people do with these guys.” The delivery man was getting a little snappy.

Markus had no idea why a Box Boy was just being given to him like this. There were laws and regulations so they don’t end up with the wrong people. A small part of Markus was fighting with him saying that this poor soul probably ended up with the best person to take care of him. Markus was a wonderful caregiver, he took care of his father until his dying breath.

Sighing and before he could change his mind Markus signed for the Box Boy.

“Thanks man, enjoy.” The delivery guy pushed the Box Boy towards the door before he headed off back into his truck and drove away.

The Box Boy finally looked up at Markus and he was taken away with the face that greeted him. The boy’s face was very soft looking but had some sharpness to it making his jaw and cheekbones stand out. The boy had big doe brown eyes that just gave his overall puppy-like appearance even more soft. The boy also had many freckles speckled over his face and Markus wondered if that applied to the rest of his body.

Realizing the two were just staring at each other on the doorstep Markus snapped back and gently ushered the boy into the house.

Markus closed the door and just looked at the boy standing in the beautifully foyer. He looked so out of place with his pretty ratty clothes, it was then Markus noticed the bruises all over the boy’s arms and legs, most noticeable were bruises around his ankles and wrists. Markus missed a lot from the shock of receiving a person that he saw the large collar around the boy’s neck and his heart stopped realizing it looked like a shock collar.

_God who had this boy before and what kind of hell would he ended up in if not for the mix up?_

The boy stood silently and turned to face Markus as once again the two just stared until Markus broke the silence.

“My name is Markus, what’s your name?”

“...Connor.”

Markus nods and comes a little closer to Connor, he didn’t flinch away just stood there and Markus just felt his heart clench a little knowing this boy probably been through a lot.

“Are you hungry? You must be, come on let’s get you something to eat.” Thankfully Connor followed him to the kitchen and Markus offered him a seat but Connor just sat on the floor like he was a dog.

_This is so weird._

Markus started to make something light for Connor, in case he had been starved, he didn’t want to give something too rich or heavy for Connor who could throw it up. He settled on heating up a can of chicken noodle soup.

Markus had his opinions about Box People, he never would practice it and the idea of owning another human being even if it was consensual didn’t sit right with him. He didn’t know anyone personally who had a Box Person, most people didn’t share that info. 

While stirring the soup Markus wondered what he should do next, he should contact the Box Person facility and tell them about the Box Boy currently sitting on his kitchen floor that was given to him by mistake. Let them handle Connor and maybe arrest his last owner for the obvious abuse. Though another side of the problem was if they don’t take Connor’s case seriously, just collect him and send him to a new owner who could be worse. So many of these questions went through Markus’ mind for a person he’s just met. His friends always said he had too big of a heart to just ignore someone who needed help.

Markus decided to sleep on this decision, for now he wanted to get Connor some food.

The soup had cooked and he ladled a good portion into a bowel, Connor was still sitting on the floor akin to a dog.

“You can sit at the table.” Markus gestured to the table a little ways out of the kitchen. Connor without a word stood up and walked over to the table and sat down in a chair. The Box Boy at least followed orders but only because Markus was his new ‘owner.’

Markus put the bowl of soup and a spoon in front of Connor. “You can eat.” He said just in case if Connor was trained that he can only eat when his master permitted it. This still felt so weird to Markus and thankfully Connor did start to eat, he slowly spooned some soup and ate it. Markus sat in the chair across from him to make sure he ate the entire bowl.

Connor finished the soup and put the spoon down, Markus got up and took the dishes to the sink just rinsing them off.

Markus was unaware that the Box Boy sitting at the table was trying very hard to not have a panic attack. He saw the confusion Markus had and was freaking out that his new owner wasn’t pleased with him.

Connor didn’t want to disappoint his new owner so he did what he wanted even if this wasn’t what he was trained and used too. Connor sat at the table even though he hadn’t ever been allowed to eat a table with his owner, he even ate all of the soup despite not having given anything to his owner, why was he being rewarded for doing nothing? Or was he being given all these ‘rewards’ to eventually please his master?

All of this was very confusing but Connor was determined to not be sent away.

Connor then watched as Markus came over with some heavy duty scissors, he tried not to show how scared he was of Markus coming over with them. Connor closed his eyes when Markus was close but they snapped open when he heard the scissor cut something that wasn’t him. Markus used the scissors to cut off the collar as he noticed there was a lock on it but no key, he wasn’t going to just leave Connor wearing it.

“There, that should feel better.” Markus took the collar and disposed of it into the trash. Connor took this moment to rub a hand on his neck, he hadn’t been able to touch the skin there since he was owned by Richard.

“Let's get you cleaned up, ok?”

Connor looked up at Markus, it was weird he phrased most of what he said to Connor as a question as if waiting for the other permission. Connor just nodded, answering with what he thought his master would want to hear.

Markus held out his hand for Connor to take, the house was big so easy to get lost. Connor took his hand and the two left the kitchen to take the stairs that led to the second floor. Connor took in the lavish house, he tried to not stare at the stuffed giraffe and the fossil hanging from the ceiling.

“This was my dad’s house, when he passed he gave it to me. I refuse to change anything cause it feels like getting rid of him.” Markus said to Connor, he felt the need to explain the extravagance to the house wasn’t his creative flair. Connor remained silent as they entered the master bedroom.

Taking Connor into the spacious bathroom he gestured for Connor to take a seat on the toilet while he got everything ready. This reminded Connor of some training, that owners might want to give baths to their Box People, usually it was seen as a reward. Again Markus was rewarding Connor without him doing anything for his master.

Markus didn’t know whether to run a bath or shower for Connor, he opted for a bath as the poor thing deserved to soak his bruised body in some warm water.

It took some time for the bath to fill up but that gave Markus some time to grab some towels and find some bath salts that he added along with some bubbles cause why not. It hit Markus that he didn’t know how old Connor was. The Box Boy looked very young and god he hoped this wasn’t an underage case.

“How old are you Connor?”

“I think twenty two.”

Markus wasn’t comforted that Connor thought he was a certain age but hopefully that was true, it eased some stress in his heart as he just turned twenty seven a few months ago.

When the bath was full Markus stood up to leave Connor grabbed his wrist. “Do you want me to stay Connor?” His answer was a nod from the brunette, watching his curls move with the head gesture.

“Ok...do you want me to give you a bath?” Another nod.

Sighing Markus felt he could do this and it won’t be weird, but it kinda was.

Connor didn’t make a move to remove his clothes so Markus reached out and grabbed the hem of the tshirt Connor wore. Connor lifted his arms up and Markus pulled it off over his head. Standing this close to Connor made Markus realize their height difference, he was well over six feet and Connor just barely came up to his chest. Markus noticed the bruises and scars on Connor’s chest and his heart bled out to the Box Boy.

He was abused by his last owner.

Carefully taking off Connor’s pants and underwear Markus was surprised to see Connor naked. For one he had a vulva between his legs but everything else about him was male. Racking through his brain Markus deduced that Connor might be intersex or trans, most likely intersex.

Connor had been worried when Markus undressed him fully, he was told by his handler that not everyone would like his body. His previous owner found it fascinating and was pleased by it, so Connor waited on baited breath for Markus’ reaction.

“Are you intersex?” Connor nodded and Markus just continued on.

Connor was relieved Markus wasn’t bothered by it and Markus helped Connor into the bath. The brunette held back a noise when he got into the hot water, it soothed the bruises on his body and relaxed his muscles.

Markus grabbed a washcloth and handed it to Connor so he could wash a little at his body while he urged Connor to lean back and get his hair wet. Connor could scrub his body while Markus worked on his hair. Grabbing some shampoo Markus began to massage it into Connor’s hair, the brunette all but leaned into the touch. It felt so nice to be touched like this, Connor enjoyed this way too much until he was snapped out of it that he shouldn’t be given this reward. Markus was unaware at the war Connor was waging within himself as he ran his fingers through the sudsy curls of Connor’s hair. It soothed Markus to slip back into the role of caretaker, he greatly enjoyed it when he cared for Carl.

When he rinsed Connor’s hair of the suds he let Connor soak in the tub as he left to find something for Connor to wear instead of the clothes he came in. Markus actually was going to throw those clothes away. Rummaging through his drawers Markus pulled out a pair of pajama pants with ties around the waist that he could adjust to fit Connor better, he also found a long sleeve pajama shirt that was soft to the touch.

Returning to Connor after letting him soak Markus’ lip curled slightly up seeing that Connor leaned his head back and looked to be resting. The water was lukewarm so he gently made Connor aware of his presence and undid the tub stopper. Helping Connor out of the bath and into the softness of a towel Markus helped dry him off, he rubbed the towel on Connor’s head and couldn’t help the grin seeing his curls start to dry and look even more unruly.

Markus then gave the clothes to Connor, he watched Connor pull them on and he adjusted the pants so they wouldn't fall off his hips.

“There you go, you can stay in the guest room.” Showing Connor the extra room in the mansion that had been Markus’ when he stayed with Carl it still had some boxes of his things in it. He didn’t have places to put his stuff as Markus wanted to preserve the house.

Markus told Connor if he needed anything to come into the master bedroom and wake him. Leaving Connor in the room Markus headed back to the bathroom to do a quick clean of it and then turn on the shower. Undressing and stepping into the shower to hopefully wash away some of the stress and weirdness of today.

In the guest room Connor stared at the nicely made bed like it was going to swallow him whole. He wasn’t given a bed by his last owner, he stayed in the basement sometimes in a cage with just a lumpy ratty blanket. To be given something so good after doing nothing just went against everything Connor was taught. 

Connor had to rectify this.

Leaving the room Connor returned to the master bedroom and heard the shower running. Markus must be cleaning up so this would be perfect, Connor stripped off the clothes Markus dressed him in and left them in a pile at the foot of he bed. Connor sat on the covers naked waiting for Markus.

Markus stepped out of the shower and dried himself off, he pondered a bit in the shower what he should do with Connor. He was more leaning on letting the Box People facility know about him and take Connor away, hopefully he will go to a better owner.

Wrapping a towel around his waist Markus stepped out of the door and almost had a heart attack.

“Connor, jesus what are you doing?” 

Markus was not expecting Connor to be back in his room so quickly but what startled him was Connor stark naked. He had seen Connor nude just a little while ago but he didn’t get a good look, now he could see Connor better and sure enough the freckles speckled his entire body.

“I came here to please you master.” Connor then laid back on the bed and opened his thighs. “For all the nice things you did for me.”

This was the most Connor’s talk the entire time he’s known him and it just made Markus sick hearing these words. It was an unsaid rule that you don’t mention the obvious reason people got Box Boys, most of the time they were used as sexual partners.

“No Connor you don’t have to do this.” Markus went over and took the blanket on top of the dresser at the foot of his bed and laid it over Connor’s body. He saw where Connor put his clothes and kneeled down to pick them up and hand them to the very confused Box Boy.

“What?” Connor just looked at Markus with scared eyes.

“I’m not going to sleep with you Connor, that’s not how things work, you may have been told and trained to do this but you don’t have to do this.”

Connor was shaking his head, no this couldn’t be a mistake, no he just wasn’t being a good Box Boy.

“I can be good, I can be so good please.” Connor pushed the blanket off and crawled closer to Markus who backed away but Connor wrapped his skinny arms around Markus and held him tight.

Markus didn’t want to touch Connor but he needed to get him off, he gently grasped at Connor’s shoulders and pried him off. “No Connor, you are good, you just don’t have to do this.”

Markus then reached for the clothes. “Come on, let’s put these back on ok?”

Connor was sitting there shaking, this can’t be happening, why was Markus still being so nice to him when Connor gave nothing in return.

Connor was limp as Markus redressed him, when Connor was dressed Markus went to his dresser and slipped some pajamas on himself. Going back over to Connor Markus saw that he wasn’t moving so scooped him up in his arms. He shouldn’t be surprised at how light Connor was but he sighed in relief when Connor wrapped his arms around Markus and held on.

Taking Connor back to the spare room he laid Connor back down on the bed after pulling back the covers. With Connor in the bed he tucked him into the bed making sure he was comfy.

“Now again if you need anything I’m right down the hall, you don’t have to do anything for me. All I want is for you to get a good night’s rest.”

Connor mutely nodded and Markus gave him a small smile, in a small moment of affection Markus ran a hand through Connor’s curls and he left the room turning off the light, he didn’t close the door all the way leaving it ajar.

Walking down the hall back to the master room Markus kept his door ajar in case Connor needed something. He then slipped under the covers and laid down. 

Markus had come to a decision on what he was going to do with Connor, he was going to keep him here and take care of Connor so he no longer has to be a Box Boy.


	2. Fish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of all the wholesome fluff, or luring you all into a safe secureness of cute recovery before smacking ya'll with feels?
> 
> This world is still set in 2038 just androids weren't created but all the technology we see in the DBH universe exists in this au.

When Markus woke up he rubbed at his face, thinking what happened yesterday was some weird dream. He almost believed he just imagined accidentally getting a box boy until he checked the guest room and sure enough this was real. Connor had thankfully fallen asleep and was curled up in a ball under the covers. The Box Boy looked so peaceful dozing away, Markus almost didn’t want to wake him for breakfast, he deserved to not be disturbed but it was already ten in the morning and Markus had to continue on with his day.

Walking over to the bed Markus softly called out Connor’s name, the brunette stirred a little but didn’t wake up.

“Connor, you need to get up.”

Markus’ heart melted a little when Connor buried his face in the pillow and shook his head. He reached out and gently shook Connor’s shoulder and that seemed to do it. Markus was greeted to Connor’s brown eyes staring up at him.

“It wasn’t a dream?” Barely a whisper from Connor, he stared back at Markus' beautiful mismatched eyes.

“No it wasn’t, come on, let’s get some breakfast.” Markus urged Connor to get out from under the covers. As soon as the duvet was taken off Markus noticed that Connor started to shiver. The Box Boy was trying his best to not show he was cold.

Markus went over to a box in the room looking around in it until he pulled out a soft throw blanket. The blanket was a turquoise color with fish designs in reds and whites on it. Markus wrapped the blanket around Connor’s shoulders.

“There you go.”

Connor pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders and said a quiet thank you. The two left the spare bedroom and headed downstairs.

“You can sit at the table, in fact you’re allowed anywhere to sit, it’s your choice now.” Markus opened the fridge and started to grab some eggs.

Connor stood there all quiet while Markus started to make them breakfast, Connor still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that Markus was treating him so nicely and didn’t want him to do the usual activities of a Box Boy. With the option to sit anywhere he liked Connor ventured out into the living room. It was then he noticed that the large tv had a moving fish display while it waited to be turned on. Curious Connor walked closer to it and sat down a tad too close to the screen to watch the fish swim.

Markus still was taking into account that Connor hadn’t been properly fed by his last owner so still was making light dishes. Just making Connor a plate of scrambled eggs and if he was more hungry Markus had some fruit in the fridge for him to snack on.

Markus looked at the dining table expecting to see Connor there but was mildly surprised seeing Connor watch the fish display on the tv. A small smile appearing on his face, taking note that Connor must like fish.

Grabbing some forks Markus took both plates of eggs over to where Connor was sitting. Markus sat down next to Connor and handed him the plate. Connor held the plate and fork, not digging it at all, Markus held back a sad look.

“You don’t need permission anymore to eat.”

Connor blinked at Markus but thankfully started to eat his breakfast, Markus joined him and the two silently ate while Connor kept staring at the tv screen.

“Connor, do you have any family we can call?” Markus had agreed to take in Connor but if he had people waiting for him, probably even looking for him then the right thing to do was send him back home.

“No, I lived at the facility with my handler since I was very young.”

It made Markus lose his appetite hearing that Connor was in the Box People world at such a young age. Of course he would be perfect to groom into the best Box Boy if all he knew was that life.

With taking full responsibility back on the table Markus was now committed.

Taking Connor’s plate when he was done Markus left him to watch the fish. While cleaning up the dishes he used for breakfast he pondered his next move. Markus was thankful Connor came to him during a holiday weekend or he would have had to take work off. Speaking of work Markus had long hours and was barely home, hopefully Connor would be ok with that.

Markus finished cleaning up and he went over to the tv and looked at Connor who’s eyes were fixed on one fish on the screen. It was orange in color with blue and red stripes, Markus thinks it may be a gourami fish he wasn’t sure.

“Would you like to watch something else?”

Connor tilted his head to the side which made his unruly curls fall to the side, Markus had to admit he was pretty cute.

“Here see.” Markus grabbed the remote and the fish tank went away. The screen lit up to the morning news which Markus was quick to change. Flicking through channels until he found the Discovery channel and just his luck it was marathoning all of it’s ocean documentaries.

Connor’s eyes widened watching the tv show a pod of dolphins swim and jump out of the water. Seeing that he could leave Connor like this for a few hours Markus went back upstairs to grab his phone and make a few phone calls.

Markus called all of his friends to tell them what happened, each gave their opinion on the matter but all agreed the best thing for Connor was to stay with Markus.

One thing Markus really wanted to do was take Connor to a doctor to get looked at but finding out that Connor had been with the Box facility since he was young identification was out of the question. Markus didn’t know what age Connor was dropped off there, if he went the police could be called and Connor might be taken away by them so they could investigate.

Calling in a favor, Markus waited for the call to be picked up.

“Markus?” Kara was surprised he was calling, it’s been awhile since she heard from him after she moved to Canada.

“Hey Kara, how are you? How is Alice and Luther liking Canada?”

“It’s great, Alice is making new friends at her school and Luther just got a job. How about you? Still working at that business job?” Kara was someone Markus had met and needed help, he had helped her leave her abusive landlord and flee to Canada but he wasn’t the only one who helped.

“Yeah still working there, great to hear about Luther and Alice. Listen, could you by chance give me Rose’s number? I need a favor from her.”

“What for?”

Rose was the one who really got Kara over into Canada and set Kara up with her brother to lay low and eventually leave to start her new life. But what Markus really needed from Rose was her prior knowledge before she became a farmer.

“I need her to look over a friend, as Nurse Rose.”

It was a long shot to ask Rose to come over and give Connor a check up.

“Why?” 

“Please, I have someone who needs to be looked at by a medical professional but can’t take them to the doctor.” Markus was pleading a little with Kara, he heard her sigh.

“Ok, I’ll text you her number. Hopefully everything turns out ok.”

“Thank you Kara.”

Hanging up the phone Markus waited for the text and called Rose. She eagerly agreed, always one to help someone in need and would be coming over in a few days to give Connor a proper check up.

With that matter settled Markus checked the time and saw that it was almost three in the afternoon. Time flies when on the phone with multiple people.

Heading back downstairs Connor was still watching tv but thankfully crawled onto the couch to watch instead of sitting in front of the screen. 

Markus made a quick lunch, just some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches though he did stop half way making them. “Are you allergic to peanuts, Connor?”

“No.”

A small sigh of relief that Connor at least knew about allergies, probably needed to be known when given to owners so someone doesn’t accidentally give him something that could kill him. Handing the sandwich with a glass of ice water to Connor who said thanks again. Markus joined him on the couch and watched the tv show some killer whales hunting a minke whale. It did get a little graphic with the blood in the water but Connor didn’t look bothered by it.

“Did you know orca pods are made up of mostly females and there is a matriarch who leads them?” Connor spoke up, eating his sandwich.

“No I didn’t know, what else have you learned today?”

Connor went quiet, unsure if he should speak up. In fact he usually wasn’t allowed to speak first.

“You can tell me, I want to know.”

Connor just pulled the blanket more around his shoulders until he pulled it over his head to hide from Markus.

Markus sighed and decided not to push Connor, he took the half eaten sandwich and empty water cup away leaving Connor alone.

Since Markus was going to be taking care of Connor and will be eventually going back to work he needed to stock up on some snacks and ready made food for Connor so he wouldn’t starve but then he had to untrain Connor so that he can eat whenever he wanted.

Markus got dressed and zipped up his jacket, Connor was still watching tv. “I’m going out to get some food, are you going to be ok with me leaving you alone?”

Connor nodded, he was used to this, his old owner Richard worked a demanding job so Connor was left alone for long hours of the day.

“I won’t be too long, you’re free to explore the house if you like. If you need me to call my cell phone I left the number on the fridge.” Confident Connor would be ok alone for an hour or two he headed out the door to get some more groceries.

When Markus left Connor obediently stayed on the couch but after a while his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to look around. Taking the blanket with him as it dragged on the floor behind him Connor explored the house. The living room had some many interesting things in it, Connor stared at a very cool looking chessboard. What really caught his eye was the grand piano, Richard had a piano in his home but didn’t play it, he had it mostly for show. Connor wondered if Markus played.

Despite not wanting to touch anything Connor reached a hand out and touched the stuffed giraffe, the fur felt real so maybe it was. There were a lot of books in the living room but Connor didn’t know how to read, he was never taught by his handler.

Connor walked past the door in the living room and startled when it opened up on it’s own. Going inside Connor was amazed by the studio. So many colors and paintings everywhere, what really stood out was the large canvas covered in blue paints, tilting his head to the side to see what the image looked like, he couldn’t really pinpoint what he was looking at. Looking around more Connor looked out through the glass walls into the backyard, the garden looked lovely with its flowers. 

Heading back inside the main house Connor just explored the downstairs, not wanting to let his curiosity get the better on him.

Going back to watching more nature films until Markus came back.

Markus came back two hours later with the groceries, mostly snacks that Connor can easily grab if he got hungry. He also grabbed some juice boxes cause why not, maybe Connor would enjoy some juice. While coming home he brought back some take away, Chinese seemed like something Connor would like.

Putting the groceries away Markus set the bag down on the dining table and called Connor over.

“Ok, I’m going to be going back to work soon. I want you to know you can help yourself to anything in the fridge, you don’t need permission to eat while staying here. Do you understand Connor?”

Connor nodded, Markus didn’t like that he essentially had to order Connor to help himself to food but the Box Boy training was still ingrained in Connor’s head.

Markus then gave Connor some of the take away, some white rice, wantons, meat and veggies he picked. Connor ate it happily and thankfully slow still not gorging himself.

“I’m going to have a nurse friend come and take a look at you. Is that ok?” Markus still wanted to give Connor the choice, he probably hasn’t had the freedom to choose what he wants in a long time.

Connor had seen doctors before, when he was at the facility he got his yearly check ups and before being purchased by Richard went through a full medical exam.

“That’s fine.” Connor stuffed another wanton into his mouth.

The two ate their dinner silently until they finished, Markus cleaned everything up and asked if Connor would like to continue watching tv. Connor shook his head and went back up to his room. Markus headed to his room to settle down before going to bed, he took a quick shower and slipped on his pajamas.

He laid on his bed until getting comfy and grabbed the book he had been reading from the side table. He found reading before he went to bed the perfect way to fall asleep or in some cases stay up until three in the morning not wanting to put the book down. Markus was reading a classic, The Lord of the Rings, it was one of Carl’s favorite books.

Markus was silently reading until some time later he heard his door creak open, looking up from his book he saw Connor. The fish blanket was still wrapped around his shoulders, he seemed to have grown attached to that blanket.

“Connor? Is everything all right?”

Connor fidgeted in place, he had come here to potentially please Markus. Still believing he needed to do something in return for all of Markus’ kindness and then he saw the book.

“What are you reading?”

“Oh, The Lord of the Rings, it's a lengthy fantasy novel.” Markus lifted the book up and showed the cover to Connor.

Connor came closer and was standing at the side of the bed.

“Would you want me to read to you? Come on.” Markus pulled back the covers on the bed and patted the side. Connor crawled in and hesitantly leaned against Markus’ side. Markus kept his arm at that side away from Connor, not wanting to touch him if he didn’t wish to be.

Markus marked where he left off and started from the beginning of the story.

"When Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End announced that he would shortly be celebrating his eleventy-first birthday with a party of special magnificence, there was much talk and excitement in Hobbiton."

Markus read a good while, his voice was starting to feel a little hoarse from how long he was reading. Markus had assumed Connor would eventually fall asleep but he was wide awake invested in the story. Connor actually nudged Markus a few times when he started to doze off so he kept reading.

Letting out a big yawn Markus put the book down in his lap. “You know Connor if you want to know what happens next I’ll let you read the book on your own. I just have work in the morning and it’s late.”

Connor looked away from Markus, suddenly very shy, Markus took notice of the behavior change.

“Connor? What’s wrong?”

“I...I don’t know how to read.”

Markus let out a small sigh, he figured that could be the case with Connor. Though with how invested Connor was in the book it probably wouldn’t be too hard to teach him.

“Ok, starting tomorrow we’ll read together and I will teach you. So then you can read this whole book by yourself one day.”

Connor nodded while Markus made another note in the book so they know where they last left off. Markus yawned again and rubbed at his neck feeling the slight ache in it from reading for so long. Connor made no move to leave the bed in fact he was very comfy leaning against Markus.

Markus took notice and he was hesitant to let Connor stay in his bed with him. Ultimately Markus crawled out and noticed Connor’s expression drop.

“Not tonight, not until you know you don’t have to please me to deserve these nice things. I’ll be in the spare room.” Markus grabbed his pillow and headed out the room to the spare.

Connor was a little disappointed Markus left but he was right, Connor had come into the room to give back for all the nice things he’s been doing for him. Sighing in defeat Connor curled up in the covers and buried his face in the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have time to look up who The Lord of the Rings _actually_ starts so forgive me Tolken fans! *edit* someone commented below the start of the Lord of the Rings so big shout out to them!


	3. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some feels.
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> Connor reverts back to his training and is demanding Markus just use him. This can get a little on the dub con side but Markus of course doesn't do anything. This is just a warning that Connor is adamant on being used.

Markus was a bit distracted while at work, he was just worried about Connor. Even though the Box Boy said he was ok all by himself Markus just couldn’t help but think of every worse possibility that could happen to him. The worst thought was Connor not eating at all, waiting for him to come home and be ordered to have his food. 

Markus had made Connor a good breakfast spread so he had at least eaten something, once again before leaving told the Box Boy he can have any snacks or drinks while he was away.

Another part of Markus wanted to call the house to check up on Connor but what if he didn’t know how to answer the phone. Markus was tempted to call one of his friends to check on Connor but that probably scare him or he would fall into his Box Boy training around them.

So many what if situations running through his head, work for the day suffering greatly.

“You’re stressing, you got that furrow brow.” 

Markus looked away from his computer and saw Josh leaning against the wall of his cubicle.

“I’m just...worried about him, like a million things can happen.” Markus leaned back in his chair pushing away from his computer.

“You’re such a mother hen don’t have any kids you would be too overprotective for them.” Josh lightly joked, Markus was the sorta worry wart of the group. Mostly about everyone’s well being, making sure everyone was taken care of which sometimes his own health would be affected but that was a losing argument.

“I know he’s told me he be ok and he is an adult but-”

“Enough buts Markus or you’re going to go grey way too soon. Connor is going to be fine, he said he’s used to being alone and you told me you left him alone for a few hours and he was fine. You got to stop worrying so much.” Josh put a hand on Markus’ shoulder to hopefully soothe his friend.

Markus took a deep breath, Josh’s words mildly putting him at ease. “Thanks Josh, I’m glad you’re the levelheaded one.”

Josh gave Markus a smile and removed his hand. “So have you contacted the shipping company to wonder why Connor ended up with you?”

Markus shook his head, he hadn’t had the time as he was most focused on Connor. Plus he hadn’t gotten anything from them saying there was a mistake.

“No I haven’t contacted them and they haven’t contacted me.”

“It’s just weird, he should have liked come with documents and paperwork. Are you sure you didn’t miss it?” Box People had specific paperwork that was filled out when they became the consensual slaves, usually it was grouped together with medical records, specific instructions, what kind of tasks the Box Person can do. Connor didn’t come with any of that, just himself and the clothes on his back.

“Yeah the delivery guy just gave me him, he wasn’t even in a box when dropped off which was good, I hate to imagine Connor stuck in one his whole journey.”

Josh held his chin with one hand, a gesture he did when thinking. “Maybe the paperwork was shipped separately? Better check your mailbox.”

“Yeah I’ll keep a lookout for it.” Markus hoped that would be the case then when Rose looked at Connor and he had something serious he could present the hospital with identification and records. 

But that was another thought he was worried about.

Worried that Rose would find something very wrong with Connor that could be life threatening. He was in the Box People world for years and who knows how long he was abused and what kind of lasting damage it could have on Connor.

“You’re worrying again.” Josh poked Markus’ furrowed brow to get him to stop thinking up other ridiculous situations that could get Connor in danger.

Back at the house Connor had eaten all of his breakfast and now was sitting on the couch holding the Lord of the Rings book. He eagerly waited for Markus to come home and read more, the story was very interesting to Connor, his favorite character in the book was Frodo. He was such a brave hobbit, another character Connor liked was Gandalf.

Patiently waiting on the couch he wasn’t too cold today, Markus gave him a big baggy sweater he could wear along with socks and slippers. The socks and slippers helped tremendously, Markus didn’t know it but during his time with Richard Connor was barefoot the entire time, which never helped in the winter. Connor got sick a lot during that time as he didn’t have proper heating or clothes to keep him warm enough. 

Connor had no qualms waiting for Markus, he waited silently for Richard before and he can do it now for his new master.

Markus wasn’t like any type of master Connor was taught and expected to have, nice wasn’t a common word thrown around in the Box People world. Some Box Boys and Babes claimed their master was nice but in reality it usually was for them being on best behavior and pleasing their masters. 

Connor has yet to do that and here was Markus still treating him nice.

The more Connor pondered about it the more he was losing himself with this one thought.

What if all of this was a ploy to get Connor to let his guard down so when he messed up Markus would punish him.

Connor’s hands tighten on the book as he thought more on that possibility. Richard had done that before, been nice to Connor for a few days then Connor made a tiny mistake and he was greatly punished for it.

The Box Boy starts to panic a little, that must be what Markus is doing, luring Connor into a false state of calm then he slips up and is punished. Connor won’t let that happen, he will be a good Box Boy and please his master.

Getting off the couch Connor scurried around to make himself presentable for Markus.

* * *

Markus arrives home later than normal, he had to stay at work more due to his worrying putting him behind. It was around nine at night when he opened the door.

“Connor?” He called out, hanging up his coat there was no sign of the young man. That didn’t sit well with Markus as he headed to the kitchen, Connor wasn’t there or the living room. Markus opened the fridge and sighed sadly seeing none of the food packets or juice boxes he left were touched. Closing the fridge and opening the pantry same thing with the snacks and crackers he got too. Meaning Connor hasn’t eaten since breakfast this morning.

“Connor?” Markus called out again.

Now he was really starting to worry, did Connor leave? It seemed possible, leaving Markus’ home while he was away and potentially getting to someone who could help him better but that seemed unlikely. If Connor really wanted to leave he would have when Markus got groceries that one day.

“Connor? Where are you?” Markus called up the stairs as he traversed them.

Markus checked the spare room, he saw the blanket Connor loved and the clothes he wore this morning on the bed. Along with the Lord of the Rings book but no sign of Connor. He checked the other bathroom and office before coming to the master bedroom.

Slowly he opened the door and his blood went cold.

There laying on the bed completely naked was Connor, he looked to be sleeping but when he heard the door open Connor sat up. Seeing Markus a look of relief washed over him as he sat on the edge of the bed facing Markus.

“Hello master.”

A chill ran down Markus’ spine as Connor got up and walked closer to him. Connor pulled Markus into the room.

“I have been a good boy and waited for you, let me help you unwind from your day.” Connor then sank to his knees and Markus snapped out of it and stepped away from Connor. The Box Boy just moved closer to Markus who kept moving back until Connor grabbed at his pants.

“Please master let me please you.”

Markus doesn’t know what happened while he was gone for Connor to fall back into his training but he needed Connor to stop. The Box Boy tugged on his belt and Markus easily grabbed both his wrists to stop him but Connor just let out a tiny moan.

“You can be rough with me master, I can take it.”

Markus felt sick that anything he did Connor had a response to it, he needed to get Connor to snap out of it.

“Connor no-”

“You don’t like this, ok then you can just fuck me, I’m ready for you.” Connor pulled away from Markus and laid on the bed opening his legs.

Markus shook his head. “No Connor stop this, you don’t want this.”

Connor sat up and looked at Markus with such a confused face, it broke Markus’ heart that he probably never was told he can say no.

“You don’t want this, you’re only doing to please me and I don’t want this. I don’t want you to please me. You don’t have to do that anymore.”

Connor just sat there with his mouth open, this all had to be a ruse, no this can’t be happening. This was all just to get Connor to lower his guard and make a mistake, that’s what Markus was doing. Maybe Connor should just get the punishment over with, that might please his master.

“Punish me, I’ve been bad. I know you want to, I’ve been a terrible Box Boy, punish me master.”

Markus felt like his head was spinning at how fast Connor can change his demeanor, one minute he’s at his knees begging for cock and now he’s meekly asking to be punished. This behavior made Markus sick that anyone would get off on this.

“No Connor, I’m not doing that either. I’m not your master.” Markus grabbed a blanket and draped it over Connor’s lap to give him privacy and Markus couldn’t handle this with Connor naked.

“Yes you are, you're my master and I’m whatever you want me to be. I can please you, or you can punish me. I’m yours to do whatever you want.”

Markus felt like throwing up with how Connor was talking.

“No, there was a mistake in shipping. I never ordered you.”

Connor’s eyes widened as he took in this new information. Connor wasn’t supposed to be here, Makrus didn’t order him.

“What?”

“I never ordered a Box Boy, in fact I find the whole practice disgusting. But I wasn’t going to just have you sent away to someone else who abused you like your last owner.”

Connor was shaking and he now suddenly pulled the blanket on his lap around his shoulders. “No I wasn’t, I wanted that, I deserved to be punished. That is normal.”

Markus moved closer to Connor, sitting on the bed next to him. “No Connor, none of that is normal, you don’t deserve to be hit or taken advantage of, you don’t know any better because this life was all you knew.” 

Markus desperately wanted to pull Connor into his arms and tell him everything was going to be ok but he was getting the fog lifted that all he went through wasn’t right.

“Connor, look at me, we’re going to make things right. You’re never going to be treated like that ever again.”

Connor looked over at Markus, he had tears streaming down his face, not realizing he had started to cry. Markus made a show of what he wanted to do, slowly moving his arms and making sure Connor knew where they were as he pulled Connor into a hug. Connor sobbed into Markus’ chest as Markus rubbed his back.

“Everything is going to be ok now, no one will ever hurt you again. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Connor, finding out that yeah getting beaten and use isn't normal.
> 
> Still going to be a _long_ recovery for this boy. 
> 
> Also where did those documents end up? Hmm hmm sus to me.


	4. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Connor's former owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****
> 
> Major warnings for this chapter as abuse and non con is in this chapter. This is a peek into Connor's former life.
> 
> This chapter can be skipped all together as it is just a flashback, no current plot with Markus is in this chapter. This is just once again a look into Connor's life and why he's so messed up. If you want a vague recap of this chapter it's at the bottom notes.

It was a big day for Connor, he was finally going to be owned by a master. This was what he had been building up and preparing for all his life, to serve and please a master. 

Connor was instructed to get into the wooden box he was to be shipped in to his new master’s home. The box was a decent size so when Connor got in he didn’t feel too cramped. He still had to hold his knees close to his chest so he was mildly comfortable. A million different thoughts were going through his head, wondering what his new master would be like, what rules there will be, if he or she will be nice or...the other way.

The trip was rough as express shipping needed to move him fast but not delicately, his box wasn’t marked with fragile but it did have big red letters that read ‘Live Human.’ Connor heard many sounds during his trip, the loud noises of the mailing plant and then human voices, many said horrible things about the Box People industry. Connor ignored them, they didn’t know how much the industry saved him, he owed them everything.

Finally Connor arrived as he heard an exchange between the delivery man and another man. His box was wheeled into the house and the delivery man left leaving Connor finally at his destination.

The box was opened and Connor looked up to see the person who would be his new master.

A middle aged man greeted Connor, he looked to be wealthy given his nicely done dark hair and the suit he wore, he also had a nice looking watch on his wrist.

“Well aren’t you cuter in person than your photo. Out.” The man commanded and Connor obediently crawled out of the box, his legs screaming in protest at unfolding from his position he kept for hours but he ignored the pain, that was one of his first lessons as a Box Boy.

Ignore the pain, please master.

Connor kneeled in front of his master who reached more into the box and pulled out all of Connor’s documents, medical records and consent forms. The man looked everything over rather quickly before he moved to put the files under his arm while in the fancy entrance to what Connor assumed was an upscale apartment.

“Follow.” The man commanded and Connor crawled after his master, he hadn’t been given explicit instructions that he was allowed to walk so he’ll crawl. That seemed to please his master as he led Connor to the living room. Connor quickly got a look out the windows and saw high rises and towers, he must be in a big city.

The man sat at his couch and Connor sat on his knees before him.

“Name.”

“Connor, master.”

“Good boy, I’m Richard I’m your new master now let me tell you the rules of this house.” Connor just nodded his head. “You are to remain here at all times, you obey all my commands no questions asked, if you disobey you will be punished.” Connor listened, this was typically the usual rules and regulations for masters.

“Yes master.”

Richard looked at Connor’s papers again, flipping through them. “You received sexual education and training at eighteen correct?” Connor nodded.

“Stand and strip.”

Connor got up on shaky legs, he mentally hoped his leg wouldn’t start cramping. Connor was just dressed in shorts and a plain tshirt for his traveling. Taking off the shirt first and then pushing his shorts off, Connor wore no underwear so he stepped out of his clothes pooled at his feet.

Richard soaked in Connor’s body, taking in his smooth and milky white skin dotted with freckles everywhere. He took note Connor had no body hair, checking his papers again and flipping to the forms explaining Connor’s intersex syndrome. Body changes due to it was a lack of body hair from the neck down, it just made Connor more desirable. Connor stood there while Richard got up from the couch and circled around Connor, taking in more and more of his bare body.

“Hold out your left arm.” Connor obeyed and Richard’s fingers started to probe and squeeze Connor’s bicep until he found what he was looking for. “Good, they put that in.”

Richard had ordered Connor to have a birth control implant, on his medical records it said the likelihood of him having kids was almost impossible but Richard wasn’t taking any chances.

“Stay here.”

Connor stayed put while Richard left, Connor’s eyes looked around the living room some more, seeing the wealth put into all the decorations.

Richard returned and had something in his hands, Connor didn’t see what it was until he felt something around his neck. Richard put the leather collar around Connor’s neck and admired how it looked perfect around his slave’s pretty neck.

“Such a pretty boy.” Richard’s hand cupped Connor’s cheek making him crane his neck to look up at his master. “A pretty boy that is all mine.”

“Yes master, I’m yours.”

* * *

In the beginning being Richard’s slave wasn’t that bad, Connor got decent meals three times a day, he was allowed to wander around just the downstairs of the apartment while he was away. A schedule had been implemented between them, whenever Richard came home from his work Connor was there to please and help him unwind.

Connor also got snippets of information through the first few weeks, he found out that he was in New York City, in the heart of the more classy parts of the city. Richard was an owner of a successful software company. That he had no desire to settle down but wanted someone he can scratch the itch with.

So long as Connor followed the rules and made Richard happy then all was well.

Then everything changed that one night.

Richard came stumbling into the house late in the night, Connor had been laying on the couch resting waiting for his master, he was allowed on the furniture. Hearing Richard curse as he ran into something. Connor lifted his head up and watched Richard turn on the light and curse at the brightness, usually Connor greeted Richard whenever he came home but something about this situation screamed danger.

Richard kept his stumbling until he saw Connor on the couch and the Box Boy felt the air change and a shiver of fear go down his spine.

“What the fuck are you doing on the furniture? Get off!” Richard barked at Connor. The Box Boy didn’t argue that his master allowed him, just obediently got off, he was taught to never second guess master’s words.

“Get into the bedroom.” Connor got up and walked up the stairs to Richard’s bedroom.

It took some time for the man to get up the stairs and into his room, Connor noticed his master struggling so took off his pants and underwear to make things easier for what was inevitably going to happen.

Richard pushed the door open and saw Connor. “What did I say about being on the furniture? Stupid fucking boy.”

Connor freezed up but got off the bed, Richard stalked over to Connor who stood there. Then suddenly there was a stinging pain in his cheek after a loud slap cracked through the silence of the room.

“Obey my orders.”

Connor blinked and felt tears in the corner of his eyes from the slap, it hurt badly but he did disobey Richard’s words.

Richard then looked down Connor’s body and noticed his lack of pants and underwear. “What, you thought you were going to get my dick slut? Though what I expect, you’re just a hole for me to fuck, stupid fuck toy.” Richard’s hand went out and grabbed Connor by the shirt and yanked him close. This close Connor could smell the whiskey on Richard’s person, he must have gone to a bar drinking and got super drunk.

“Well be a good cocksleeve and get on the bed whore.” Richard pushed Connor onto the bed, his heart was hammering in his chest as he had never seen his master act this way before but he must obey the master. 

Connor belonged to Richard and he could do whatever he wanted to him.

Laying on his back Connor opened his legs, while Richard fumbled getting his belt and zipper undone. Connor laid there watching as his master pulled his cock out and just shoved it inside Connor. The Box Boy held back a scream at how it hurt from no prep but this what he was meant to do. Richard snapped his hips as a hand grabbed Connor by the neck, Connor didn’t have his collar on so it was easier for Richard to squeeze.

Connor could feel his windpipe slowly being crushed and air not getting to his lungs.

“M-master p-please I c-can’t breathe.”

Richard slapped Connor hard across the face again and again as Connor cried out and tried to get Richard’s hand off his throat. That just prompted Richard to squeeze harder. “Stop struggling slut and stay fucking still.”

Connor obeyed even though he saw his vision start to darken in the corners. Thankfully Richard snapped his hips a few times and he cummed. Then the man passed out on top of Connor who just laid there processing what happened.

This was to be expected of some masters, to be cruel but that was how some are. Connor hoped this was just because of the alcohol.

Connor laid there too scared to move even though everywhere hurt especially between his legs.

Richard had rolled off Connor during the night allowing him to breath better, he was still shaking from everything but he couldn’t move. He stayed by Richard the entire night not getting a wink of sleep. The man woke up with a raging hangover, he promptly got up from the bed and threw up in the bathroom. Connor stayed on the bed listening to Richard throw up some more, Connor wanted to throw up too but he kept it down.

Richard then came out of the bedroom and saw Connor. “How many times do I have to tell you to get off the furniture!”

Connor quickly got off the bed but Richard came over and slapped Connor again. “Stupid whore.”

Connor just cowered from his master who noticed how dirty he was. “Get clean up, not in any of the bathrooms and meet me in the kitchen.” The man stomped off muttering under his breath once again at Connor’s incompetence.

Connor just used a washcloth and wiped himself clean best he could. His crotch still hurt and every time he moved, pain shot up his spine.

The Box Boy met his master in the kitchen, Richard looked like he took some aspirin as he held his head. When he noticed Connor he cursed and just got up, rummaging around in a black box Connor saw on the counter he had never seen before.

“This will teach you to behave.” Richard came over with a new collar, he snapped it a bit more tight around Connor’s neck and he felt the heavy box on it. Then Richard pressed a button on a small remote control and Connor dropped to the floor in agony as shocks went through his body.

Richard put a shock collar on Connor.

Connor screamed from the pain but didn’t ask for it to stop, this was his punishment for making his master upset. A Box Boy must accept any punishment from his or her master.

The shocks stopped and Connor was panting hard, tears streaming down his face but it was over. 

“Stand up.”

Connor slowly got up on shaky legs and wiped his tears away. “When your master gives you an order you obey.”

“Yes master.”

* * *

After that night Richard started to punish Connor more and more, no matter what he did there was always something wrong which would get him punished by a shock or a hit from Richard’s riding crop.

It became normal for Connor to be covered in bruises and his neck feeling raw from the shocks. Richard also stopped taking care of Connor’s appearance, his hair started to get long and raggy. Richard liked it as he now could get a better grip on Connor’s hair whenever he fucked his Box Boy.

Connor now stayed in a closet, stuffed away there until Richard wanted him. Due to this sometimes Richard would forget to feed Connor. The Box Boy would start passing out from hunger which got him punished, Richard’s solution was just to leave a bowl of crackers out for Connor but that bowl needed to last him the whole day. Slowly Connor started to get more skinny, that didn’t please Richard and he relented in feeding Connor one decent meal a day. 

This became Connor’s life for the next year, punishments he deserved because his master wasn’t happy. Connor hoped master wouldn’t send him away, despite everything this was his home and he couldn’t imagine going back. To go back to the facility meant you failed as a Box Person and usually were kicked out, if Connor was sent back there then he had nowhere else to go as he was raised there.

Connor did everything he could to get Richard to keep him, usually meant pleasing the man any chance he got. This prompted Connor to always make sure he was ready for his master’s cock, this seemed to make Richard happy but then the sex stopped happening as frequent.

Connor started to get worried and then his life came crashing down.

Looking through the keyhole of the closet Connor saw Richard ordered a new Box Boy!

Connor had been replaced.

Richard had grown bored of Connor and wanted something new so he put in another order for a new Box Boy. Some people could have more than one slave, but Richard had no desire of keeping Connor. He also wanted him gone asap which meant he did a second hand transaction.

Not even a goodbye from Richard as he dressed Connor in clothes he didn’t care for and dropped him off at the post office. He didn’t even order a new box for Connor so he had to sit unprotected in moving vans. His paperwork was shipped in a large envelope not with him to his new master. What Richard was doing was against the rules and regulations of proper Box People care but nobody really looked into it half the time.

During his trip Connor swore that he bore his new master, he’ll do everything he can to please his new master and he'll never be replaced again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those skipping this chapter all you need to know is Richard is the scum of the earth and that he replaced Connor, the replacing will be important in future chapters.
> 
> Yeah poor Connor, I wish I can say this be the only flashback chapter but nope, we got plans for way more feels rip. Next chapter I promise cute happy times or will I?


	5. Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clothes for Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wholesomeness, trust me.

“Alright sweetie nice deep breath for me.” Rose instructed Connor as she held a stethoscope to his back to listen to Connor’s lungs.

Markus watched off to the side while Rose looked over Connor, extremely happy she was doing this favor for him. Connor wasn’t frightened of her since he was used to being around doctors in the past. Rose was very gentle and doting on Connor, she knew exactly what to do and say to make him calm down. 

After listening to his lungs Rose did a few more basic check ups with Connor. “Ok I got all I need, you can bundle up now.”

Connor quickly pulled the soft fish blanket back around his shoulders, he needed to have it off while Rose looked at him. Now with his literal security blanket back around him Connor looked more content.

“Besides the bruises he’s perfectly healthy, I wasn’t able to find anything wrong though if you’re worried about other ailments that I don’t have the equipment to look at I suggest going to the hospital.” Rose was putting her things away while speaking to Markus who nodded. This was great news and Connor wasn’t really old enough to present other major problems but still something to keep an eye out for. Again all of this would have been easier if his paperwork was with him but that was another mystery.

“If anything serious develops take him to the ER, I suggest also putting a healing balm on the bruises to ease some of the swelling and pain.”

“Of course, thank you Rose for everything.” Rose nodded and Markus walked her out, before she left the retired nurse leaned close to Markus.

“Is he really a Box Boy?” Rose let out a sigh when Markus nodded. “He was very obviously beaten, to think this sort of thing is legal. I’m glad he’s now with you though I highly suggest getting him therapy.”

There was no question about it that Connor needed therapy, though Markus didn’t want to spook Connor into believing there was something wrong with him. It was a delicate process but something needed for the future of Connor’s mental health.

Baby steps.

“I will look into it, again I can’t thank you enough.” Rose gave Markus a smile before heading back to her car. Markus shut the door and let out a small sigh. Going back to the living room Connor was still seated on the couch gripping the blanket tight.

Connor had clammed up after Markus told him that what he went through with his last owner wasn’t normal, even if the sick twisted world of the Box People tried to make abuse sound consensual no human being should be treated that way.

Markus sighed as he watched Connor hide under the blanket, he had to get Connor to open up again. He had tried everything, made Connor some decent meals, even tried to read the novel again but Connor would shake his head and curl up in his bed.

A thought came to mind for Markus, maybe Connor needed some fresh air and to get out of the house. This also be the perfect opportunity for Markus to get clothes that would fit Connor.

“Come on, we’re going out.” There was no arguing to be had as Markus headed up to his room to get some shoes for himself and Connor.

Connor wanted to protest that he wasn’t supposed to be seen in public, it wasn’t something Box People did, they were meant to stay at their master’s homes. 

Markus found some old Converse shoes buried deep in his closet that looked to be some he owned when younger, they might fit Connor for now. The shoes were black in color with paint splotches all over them, he remembered wearing these all the time when he was in his art classes. Markus was feeling nostalgic as he looked at the shoes and then found his painting overalls from back then too. Those had paint splotches and even a handprint on the thigh. 

When was the last time he painted something? He still sketched whenever inspiration hit him but it's been so long since picking up a paint brush, not since Carl passed away.

Shaking his head from getting too swept up in the memories he gathered up the shoes and overalls with some socks and a hoodie to take down to Connor. The brunette was right where he left him, Markus came over and urged Connor to let up holding the blanket.

The Box Boy didn’t fuss or complain while Markus put the overalls on him and then the socks with the shoes, Markus tied them for Connor. After he was dressed Markus smiled at how cute he looked, his long sleeve shirt with the painted spotted overalls and shoes. There was also that mane of hair they would need to take care of.

“Come on, let’s go.” Markus held his hand out for Connor to take, the Box Boy was hesitant as he really shouldn’t be seen out in public with his master but Markus wasn’t his master, he needed to remind himself about that.

Connor put his small hand in Markus’ feeling his warmth as he closed his hand gently around Connor’s fingers. He urged Connor to follow as he grabbed his keys, wallet and sweater before heading out.

The drive was silent, Connor was looking out the window taking in the scenery. Markus noticed and wondered if he ever travelled by car, or at least got to see where he was going. They drove to a small outlet that had lots of stores to choose from. It was early on a Sunday so not a lot of people were around.

“Ok first we’ll get you some new clothes and then maybe get your haircut, does that sound ok?” Markus still kept phrasing everything like a question for Connor so he felt he had some sort of control.

Connor nodded his head and grabbed Markus’ hand, he hoped the taller man wouldn’t mind as this was uncharted territory for him. He didn’t know how to act in public. Markus didn’t mind holding Connor’s hand and just gave it a reassuring squeeze, he led Connor to one of the shops that sold a wide array of clothes. Taking Connor to the men’s section he turned to the former Box Boy.

“Alright, pick whatever you like, I’m going to grab a cart so stay in this area.” Markus gently pried his hand from Connor’s and went off. Connor was hesitant to let Markus go but he did and stood there awkwardly. There were so many choices of clothing Connor didn’t know where to start.

Connor really liked what he was wearing, the overalls were loose and comfy, same with the long sleeve shirt and hoodie. Connor looked around and saw a section that had something similar, he picked up the clothing and saw that it was a sweater. The sweater was blue and soft to the touch, Connor rubbed his fingers over the soft material and hugged it close to his chest.

“Do you like that one?” Markus had returned with a cart, Connor nodded. “Then put it in here and pick some more stuff out.”

Connor put it in the cart and looked around some more, he grabbed a few more long sleeved shirts all in different shades of blue, then he found a t-shirt that had a koi fish design on it and grabbed that. He asked Markus about more overalls and for his size and what he wanted they went to the women’s section.

“They should fit you better here given how short you are.” They grabbed a few pairs that would fit and had a pocket in the front. As for shoes Connor just wanted to keep the ones he had on and they weren’t in danger of falling apart so new shoes will be on hold. After getting a decent collection of clothes Markus took everything to the check out, the cashier said hello to them and rang things in asking if the two found everything they needed. Markus made small talk with her while Connor hung his head low avoiding eye contact.

When the cashier said the total Connor felt bad Markus was spending money on him, he wanted to say something but didn’t. Markus had no qualms about paying, he had plenty of money besides these clothes were for Connor who needed them.

Markus took the bag of clothes and thanked the cashier, taking Connor’s hand he led him out of the store.

“Ok with new clothes do you want to have your hair cut or keep it?” Connor looked up at Markus and tilted his head to the side. He hadn’t had his hair cut since at the Box People facility, Richard never took him to get it trimmed. He had mentioned maybe getting it cut but that was before he changed and stopped ‘caring’ for Connor.

“Cut it.” Connor said barely above a whisper.

Markus nodded and walked the way he knew where a salon was in the outlet mall. There wasn’t a long wait so Markus easily got Connor in. The Box Boy was hesitant about someone touching him but this what Markus wanted. Even if Markus had asked him specifically if he wished for the haircut.

“Ok what are we looking for today?” The hairdresser asked Connor who then just looked to Markus.

“Cut it short but not too short, maybe a very light fade from the neck up?” Markus really wasn’t sure since he usually always just shaved his hair off, if he did let it grow it curl.

“We’ll figure it out as we go along.” The hairdresser said as she put the cape around Connor and adjusted the chair.

The hairdresser was very gentle and patient with the two, she always told Connor when she needed to adjust his head. Asking Markus what they could do with the hair as they went. After about ten minutes Connor was done and his hair was more neatly cut instead of the shaggy mop of curls he had. Though Markus had felt a tiny sentimentalism about them so the hairdresser left one lock long that fell on Connor’s forehead.

“There you go sweetie, looking sharp.” Taking the cape off Connor, he got out of the chair and ran a hand through his new hair, feeling how much shorter it was and how his curls didn’t get in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Connor quickly said.

Markus beamed with pride that Connor finally spoke to someone that wasn’t him on his own. Markus thanked the hairdresser as well, paid and left her a nice tip. While walking back to the car as Markus felt they were done with the day Connor stopped at a window and looked inside. The store was a toy shop and in the window had some stuffed animals in it.

Markus noticed, glancing at Connor and then leading him inside. “Pick one, take home a friend.”

Connor’s eyes widened as he looked to Markus then to the wall of stuffed animals. Markus was really letting him take one home. There were so many to choose from, so many different animals and sizes. Connor felt a little overwhelmed but then he noticed one out of them all that just seemed to call to him. Reaching out Connor grabbed on that was of a red fox, the plush was more like a pillow with a red fox design and was a decent size, then Connor noticed a smaller red fox plush behind the bigger one and he grabbed it too.

“Do you want those two?”

Connor nodded hugging the two plushes tight to his chest. Markus smiled and happily purchased them for Connor, he held the plushies close as they headed back to the car. Markus kept the smile up as Connor didn’t let go of his new companion animals, glad that he had something that will be sure to bring him comfort.

Before heading home Markus wanted to get some food, he asked Connor if he liked anything specific and Connor just said whatever he liked. Markus let out a small sigh and just decided to get some sandwiches from a deli he went to for lunch. Taking the food home the two ate the food, Connor’s new fox friends sitting on the table.

After lunch was over Connor took his plush friends and went back to the couch to watch some more nature shows. Markus sat down next to Connor to watch them with the Box Boy. he was very proud of Connor today, glad he was starting to slowly open up.

Connor was still wrestling with a lot of internalized training, it screamed at him how today was wrong and he shouldn’t have let his master buy him those things but Markus wasn’t his master, he needed to keep reminding himself of that. He wasn’t anyone’s Box Boy anymore.

Connor then leaned against Markus as he watched some owls fly on the tv, Markus tried not to startle too much about Connor suddenly touching him. He let out a small smile and let Connor lean against him.

The two quietly watched the nature shows together until there was a knock on the door.

Markus was puzzled as he wasn’t expecting any company. He gently moved Connor off so he could get up and answer the door.

Opening the door revealed a middle aged man, he had dark black hair and a shadow of a beard. He was a little on the heavy size around his abdomen. Markus had never seen this man before and instantly didn’t get a good vibe from him.

“Can I help you sir?”

“I believe you can, I believe you have my property.” Markus squinted his eyes at this man, not getting what he meant, Markus hadn’t taken anything.

The man then handed Markus a file which he took and opened up, Markus’ blood ran cold as he recognized what this was. He was looking at Connor’s Box Boy consent form, medical records, legal documents, everything he should have come with but didn’t.

“You have my Box Boy, I like him back.”

Markus looked up at the man then back down at Connor’s documents, on the file it read Richard Simonson as the previous owner and new owner Zlatko Andronikov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sike.
> 
> Anyways here is what Connor's [hair looks like and his new plush friends.](https://twitter.com/Howlxte/status/1318325711065608193)


	6. Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor goes with his true Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bad time.
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> Depictions of torture in this chapter.

Markus wanted to slam the door in Zlakto’s face and call the cops to get him off his property but according to the documents in his hands Connor belonged to him. It was Markus who was in trouble of being charged with theft even if the reason he had Connor was because of a delivery mistake.

“Did you hear me? I would like my Box Boy back, he’s not yours.” Again Markus just wanted to get this man far away from Connor but what could he do.

Markus decided to slam the door and locked it, ignoring the angry pounding from Zlakto. Markus hurried over to Connor, he put the documents on the couch. Connor was nervous about Markus’ facial expression sensing something was wrong.

“Connor your real master is here.” Connor’s eyes widened at the discovery, the one he was supposed to go to after Richard was here to collect him.

“I’m not letting him take you away, so hopefully when he leaves I can sneak you out to a friend’s home. Is that ok? I promise Simon is a wonderful person and will watch over you.” Connor just stared at Markus as he put Connor’s shoes on, hurrying with the task, the Box Boy could hear the angry pounding on the door.

“But I belong to him, I’m his property.”

Markus stopped what he was doing and looked up at Connor in horror, he quietly let out a defeat ‘no.’ Connor was still deeply ingrained in his training.

“Even if you get me out of here he has legal ownership over me. If you deny him his property you can be arrested.” Box People had to be familiar with the laws surrounding them. Until they gave up consent their master legally owned them, the laws surrounding Box People were similar to if property was stolen. These laws were put in place so no Box Person would fall into human trafficking.

“No Connor I won’t let him take you away.” Markus gently grabbed Connor’s shoulders, he couldn’t just let Connor go.

Connor calmly took Markus’ hands off his shoulders and stood up. “You don’t own me remember, I’m not yours to keep.” Connor was cathartic about this, the whole situation was something he was familiar with. Being handed off to new owners expected to serve them, not at all used to what him and Markus did early today, he never went clothes shopping or had his hair cut at a salon and he definitely never got to pick out his own toys.

Connor stood up and walked over to the door, Markus snapped out of his daze and grabbed Connor, arms around his waist and lifted him up. “No you’re not going with him.”

Connor finally fought back, kicking and screaming to have Markus let him go. This was his purpose, he needed to fulfill it. Connor found Markus’ arm and bit down hard on it, that was enough for Markus to let him go and Connor rushed to the door opening it.

Zlakto was on the phone with the police when Connor opened the door, he told them they didn’t need to come anymore and hung up before they could ask anymore questions.

“Connor?”

“Yes sir.” Connor bowed his head.

“Good, fetch your papers.” Connor went back into the house walking past Markus holding his arm that was bitten, watching in defeat as Connor grabbed his paperwork and obediently went back to Zlakto handing him the files.

“You obey orders well, now out of these clothes, they don’t belong to you and get into the van.”

“Yes sir.” Connor started to take off his clothes, removing the paint splattered overalls, long sleeve shirt and shoes Markus gave him. Standing in just a pair of boxers Connor went to Zlakto’s van and got in no questions asked. Markus wanted to run after Connor and pull him out but Zlakto blocked his path.

“I won’t report your theft to the police so count yourself lucky.”

With that Zlakto climbed into his van and drove off leaving a defeated Markus alone in his driveway.

Markus had just sat down taking in the loss of Connor who after everything just up and walked away from Markus. He had thought Connor was realizing he didn’t have to be in the Box Boy world anymore, but he just went right back in.

Too wrapped up in his self hatred of letting Connor go he didn’t notice an oldsmobile roll into his driveway. When someone stepped out and slammed the door Markus looked up and saw an older man come up to him.

“Hey son got a call about stolen property, did you call it in?”

“Are you the police?” Markus looked him up and down, he had grey hair that was unkempt, a striped orange shirt under a leather jacket. The car itself looked like it had seen better days, not what your typical officer looked like.

“I’ll have you know I’m a lieutenant son, Lieutenant Anderson.” Anderson showed Markus his badge as he got up from the ground.

“I’m sorry sir but no I didn’t call in the theft but why did you come, this doesn’t seem like something a lieutenant should get into.”

“I was in the area and everyone else was busy, so you didn’t call it, what exactly happened?” Hank had been grounded to patrolling as he once again was late to work due to a raging hangover. He didn’t mind an easy day, last night was rough on him, he rather just go through the motions and looking in on a theft of property in a very fancy neighborhood sounded easy. He made a joke about maybe someone’s fancy statue went missing by a jealous neighbor on the way over.

“Sir with all due respect I don’t think you’ll care or do anything or take it seriously.” Markus was being a little rude but he was hurting right now.

Hank raised an eyebrow at the young man’s attitude. “Try me.”

“A shipping mistake happened and I got a Box Boy I didn’t order, I find the practice atrocious, anyways he was visibly abused and actually been living at a Box Person facility for a long time. I had decided to take care of him then his real owner showed up and demanded to take him away. I wasn’t going to let this poor confused boy be taken advantage of again but he left with the man anyways. His training was too ingrained and since he was raised to be a Box Boy since he was young he doesn’t know anything different or that being abused is wrong.” Markus rubbed at his eyes, angry at himself that he let this happen, he couldn’t protect Connor.

“Shit, that’s fucked up.” Hank didn’t like the Box People industry either, the whole thing made his stomach sick. “How old is the kid?”

“Twenty two, I couldn’t do anything to keep him from going.”

Hank wanted to curse again, this boy was so young and stuck in a rather dark world. “Are you sure he was introduced into the Box People work before the age of consent?”

Markus nodded his head, Hank hummed in understanding. “Come down to the station kid, we might be able to help your friend.”

* * *

Connor sat in the back of the van, being quiet.

A part of him wondered if this was the right thing, going with his real master and leaving Markus behind. Markus had done such a good job taking care of him, but per his training Connor belonged to the person who wanted him.

Markus didn’t want him.

Connor braced himself on the wall of the van as it came to a rough stop. Connor waited for Zlakto who opened the back and ordered Connor to step out. Connor followed Zlakto into the large mansion that was surrounded by a quiet mostly abandoned suburb.

The mansion was more ominous, not welcoming and full of warm colors like the one Markus lived in. This one was cold and intimidating but now his new home. Connor continued to follow Zlakto as he walked to the basement, down there it looked like stables were made, Zlakto opened one of the large heavy doors and opened it. 

“Get in.” Connor went in and Zlakto then shoved Connor in suddenly who fell to the dirt floor. The door was then shut and he looked around the stable to see what was in it. To his surprise it looked like other Box Boys and Babes were in the large stable, huddled together in a corner for warmth as all barely had any clothes on them.

Connor went to his own corner, he was a little scared about what was going to happen to him.

It was hours later when Zlakto returned and called for Connor, the Box Boy obeyed his master as he led Connor down more halls until arriving in a room that looked like a surgical place. With a table and many instruments.

Zlakto grabbed Connor’s arm roughly getting his attention. “Strip and lay on the table.”

Connor’s heart was beating a mile a minute, getting that dreaded feeling when Richard came home that one night. Connor pushed his boxers off and got onto the table, laying down on it. Zlakto came over and started to strap Connor’s arms and legs down, now his heart was hammering faster in his chest.

“Let’s start and see where your pain tolerance is.” Zlakto put some gloves on and then grabbed a scalpel, the blade shined in the bright overhanging lights above Connor who started to breath a little fast.

Zlakto put the blade right below Connor’s abdomen and above his crotch and cut a line straight across.

Connor held back a scream, he still tried to wiggle away from the pain but didn’t cry out, tears did build in the corner of his eyes and dripped down his face. Zlakto pulled the scalpel away observing the superficial cut he just made.

“Impressive, but we’ll find your breaking point.” Zlakot then pressed the scalpel to Connor’s thigh and made another cut, again Connor bit his lip and screamed behind it.

* * *

“So you’re sure that Connor was being groomed by a Box People facility way before the age of consent to be one?” Hank was interviewing Markus about this case of a Box Boy raised to become one.

“He told me he had no family and lived with his handler at the Box People facility for as long as he could remember.” Markus wasn’t exactly sure what Hank was getting at with this question but if he had a way to maybe help Connor and get him out of a terrible situation then he was onboard.

“Well we would need his testimony but it is strictly illegal for anyone under the age of twenty one to become a box boy, even after the law changed the age from eighteen to twenty two he shouldn’t have been at that facility. The law that no one under the age of consent was to be in the Box People world was to keep predators out of the world. Do you by chance know what facility he came from?”

Markus shook his head. “When I got Connor his records weren’t with him so I don’t know, all I know is his last owner’s name was Richard Simonson and his new owner Zlatko Andronikov.”

Hank wrote those last two names down, the last one sounded familiar but he’ll look into it later. “Is there anything else that you want to tell me, anything else at all that could help with this case?”

Markus shook his head. “No I think that’s all I can think of that will help.”

Hank nodded and pulled out his card from a drawer handing it to Markus. “If you think of anything else just give me a call.”

“Why are you taking this so seriously? Most people don’t care about Box People cases.”

“This young man was groomed to never question anything his ‘owner’ does to him, this is prime grooming of a child for insidious purposes. This is a heinous crime that these people need to pay for. You understand more if you ever become a parent.”

Markus gave a small nod and thanked Hank for taking this seriously, he hoped something could be done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have like the next two chapters written so I'll post them every other day cause this is the juicy part of the story. I'm sorry Connor baby for what I'm about to do you but it's all in the name of plot development!


	7. Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****
> 
> More torture, talks of the Box Boy world.

Some people at the DPD were muttering to themselves watching Hank Anderson work so diligently at his desk, many never seen the man so invested in something before. Most here now didn’t see Hank in his prime, when he was promoted to lieutenant at such a young age. He had earned that title with hard work, though it was a silent decree to never utter what made their lieutenant slip up.

Young Cole would have been six by now.

Hank had done research on Connor’s previous owners, it was hard tracking down Richard Simonson as the names were common but he eventually found articles about the software CEO. Then he called the NYPD for his file and saw that it was squeaky clean except for a few disturbance calls and being banned from a few bars in the city. Due to him being out of state they couldn’t exactly arrest him or press chargers just yet until getting more information.

Zlakto was a different story.

The man had come to America from Russia and according to his file his family had ties with the Russian mafia. That raised a red flag that he could have ties to them, but why would he want a Box Boy?

The man’s address was on file as he got a couple of noise complaints from the few neighbors in his area, where he was located was almost completely abandoned at this point.

Well Hank won’t learn anything more unless he goes digging, grabbing his coat Hank left to ask the neighbors some questions. When he arrived Hank parked his car some ways away from the mansion and headed to a house nearby, knocking on the door he heard some shuffling until an elderly lady answered.

“Good evening miss, I’m lieutenant Anderson, can I ask you a few questions about the man living in the big mansion?”

“Oh thank the lord, are you here to finally save those people.”

Instantly Hank felt dread coil in his stomach. “People?”

“I see that man bring home so many young people in his van and then never see them leave. Just yesterday he brought a new one, a young man with brown hair. Everyone thinks I’m crazy but I swear on my husband’s grave that I hear screaming from the house.” The woman didn’t look like she was crazy or on any meds, and she did point out one of Connor’s traits, brown hair.

“How long has this been happening, miss?”

“Years, I think he somehow gets missing people or from humans selling other humans. The police have been by for the noises but none take me seriously enough to look in his house.”

Hank by this point pulled out a tiny notepad and was writing everything down. Hank had a hunch and he didn’t like the dread he felt with it.

“Thank you miss, I’ll be sure to look into it seriously.”

“Oh please do, save those poor people.”

Hank nodded and walked off her porch, he looked at the giant looming house and wondered what kind of horrors were inside. Hank’s phone rang and he reached into his pocket answering it.

“Anderson….yeah I’ll be there soon.”

Hank drove to the Detroit Box People facility, actually going to the place that trained people to be slaves sent a chill down his spine but he was glad they got back to him after he asked if they ever had a Box Boy named Connor owned by Richard Simonson.

Heading inside he showed his badge to reception and they made a call to the woman he spoke on the phone with, her name was Nancy. She came over and shook Hank’s hand leading him to her office.

“I’m so glad you called, as you know with many recent reports of Box People getting bought by murderers we’ve been trying to up out security and regulations with them.” Inside the office she went over to a file cabinet and pulled out a holo file. “Connor came here for his training at eighteen, he came before the law changed the age to twenty one, trained for three months and Richard bought him. He has been with Richard for two years, our records show Richard bought another Box Boy but did not put in a request to have Connor rehomed.”

Hank kept himself from losing his lunch listening to Nancy talk, like Connor was some mutt a shelter was trying to find a home for.

“Were you aware that Connor may have been groomed from a young age to become a Box Boy? I have someone who’s been in contact with him saying he's been living at a facility since he was young.”

“Well I assure you it wasn’t here, Connor came from Indiana and the facility there never had him.”

“Are you absolutely sure, you’re not lying to me, potentially covering up a minor who was groomed from a young age to become a Box Boy before age of consent.”

Both were quiet as they stared at one another. “Like I said, he came to us and he did such a good job with his training he didn’t need all of it.”

“You don’t find that weird and what you just said confirming the suspicions.”

“Do you want to know what I called you about or not?”

Hank sneered at her but let her say what she wanted to say.

“We sent an agent in New York to check up on Connor and he isn’t at Richard’s home.”

“Yes because he’s here in Detroit.” Hank snapped at her.

“Well Richard violated terms and sold his Box Boy to a party not background check by us or any other facility so he will be fined.”

“He should be put in jail, we have reason to believe he abused Connor.”

“This business is consensual Mr. Anderson, Connor consented to it.” Nancy laced her fingers together and put them on her desk.

“Not consent if he was groomed, you’ll be getting looked at by SVU and you better hope Connor is alive or no matter how much money you throw at it this won’t go away.” Hank stood up and left the office and facility he really wanted a stiff drink but was heading over to Zlakto immediately calling Chris Miller in to get a few more cops to meet him at the house and a warrant to search the property.

* * *

Markus hated waiting, every second Connor was away meant another second he was with Zlakto and whatever he was doing to Connor.

The man gave him the worst vibe and it twisted in his stomach that Connor went willingly to him, even if it was him following his training he still went into the hands of a dangerous man.

“Markus you’re going to wear a trench in the floor if you don’t stop pacing.” Simon said from the couch, Josh and North were seated on it too watching Markus pace back and forth. He had called his friends the day after he lost Connor and came back from the police station.

“I just hate waiting.” Markus ran a hand over his head, frustration clear on his face.

“The police are doing whatever they can, be glad one of them is actually taking this seriously.” North chimed in. “Most never give a shit about these kinds of situations even when the act was illegal.”

“I know I know but I just feel it in my gut he’s being hurt, bad things are happening to him and I couldn’t keep him safe.” Markus was beating himself up for not fighting for Connor more, from keeping the Box Boy going with Zlakto.

Josh came over and put a hand on Markus’ shoulder to give his friend some comfort. “You did all you could, he’s just been too brainwashed by his training he fell back into what he was used to. All we can do now is hope the police get him out of there.”

“I just hope he’s still alive by the time the police get to him.”

* * *

Connor’s entire body felt like it was on fire from the pain, Zlakto had done so many cuts on his body, they were littered everywhere on his body. After cutting Connor’s skin Zlakto left him there exposed on the table for an hour. While lying there Connor heard more screams down in the basement.

It was dawning on Connor that he had ended up in the worse case scenario for a Box Person.

Some twisted individuals used the Box Person system to do sick things to other people, the Box People industry had fought tooth and nail to cover up many stories of serial killers ordering Box Boys and Babes then brutally killing them and the people going missing. Some Box People were bought legally then sold to the illegal human trafficking rings the Box Person industry said would be eradicated if consenual legal slavery became a thing.

Connor was now in the clutches of a psychopath.

Shivering on the table Connor looked around for any means of escape, while being strapped to the table his mind was warring with him, stay still and obey master or fight and escape.

A small voice, it sounded like Markus’, said that what was happening to him was wrong, he was not to be strapped to a table and filet like a fish. But his training said he must obey his master, do whatever he wanted to make him happy.

Connor was mentally and physically exhausted by the time Zlakto came back and had a bucket with him. Zlakto dumped the bucket of a certain liquid onto Connor, it was hydrogen peroxide, it burned the wounds inflicted on Connor that hadn’t closed up yet. Connor let out a pained whimper from his sloppily done disinfectant bath.

“Now I’m going to undo you from the table, you fight me or try to escape and I’ll cut off one of your fingers. Do you understand?”

Connor nodded his head, squeezing his eyes tight as tears slipped out.

Zlakot undid the clasps on Connor’s body and he was released from the table. He got off the table and collapsed to his knees from the pain caused by the multiple cuts on his legs.

“Get up.” Zlakto ordered.

Connor willed himself to stand, bear the pain. He got up on shaky legs, standing before Zlakto. The man gestured for Connor to follow him, Connor obeyed as the two left the basement. He passed a grizzly scene of a person on another table, blood dripping from under the white sheet they were covered with.

 _‘I’m going to die here.’_

Connor thought to himself as they climbed the stairs from the basement and to the second floor of the mansion. Connor could hear the groans and moans of other people in the house.

Zlakto opened a door and ordered Connor to go in, once he was inside the room Zlakto slammed the door shut and locked it. The room wasn’t as grimly as the basement but it was full of mannequin body parts. Connor found himself a corner to curl himself up in, he had looked around for something to cover his body with but nothing would provide cover. Cutting his losses Connor just stayed in his corner and prayed that no more pain would come.

Connor had dozed off and he awoke to a searing pain in his stomach. It was a feeling he was familiar with, the pain of being hungry.

Living that brief time with Markus was the most he had been fed in such a long time, his body had already gotten used to being fed again so not having food taken from him was agony. Connor doubted Zlakto would feed him, in fact it seemed he didn’t count on any of the Box People he had surviving.

The door opened loudly startling Connor as Zlakto ordered him to follow again. Connor followed the man back down to the basement and into a stable. 

“Hold out both your arms.” Connor obeyed even if that voice said not to.

Zlakto put handcuffs on Connor’s wrists and had him lift up his arms, Zlakto pulled at a hook from the low ceiling of the stable and had the chain of the handcuffs go on it. Connor was stretched and realized due to how short he was hanging by the handcuffs. He tried to stand on tiptoes to ease the pain of the metal digging into his wrists but it was no use.

Being stretched like this opened up some of the cuts from earlier and they started to bleed. Zlakto examined Connor’s body some more, his hands were all over it, squeezing and prodding. Connor wanted to flinch away from the man’s touch but that might upset him.

“Never had the liberty of experimenting on an intersex person, your last owner was a fool to get rid of you.”

Connor kept himself from whimpering as Zlakto’s hands touched his more private areas. Then one of Zlakto’s hands started to prod at Connor’s arms until he found the implant. “That’s there, we’ll take it out when it expires in a few months. So it doesn’t start acting up and kill you before I get my fill of you.”

Connor’s didn’t like the sound of that.

Zlakto left him again leaving the stable then returning with another scalpel. “I think I will call you Мягкий from now on, for how soft your skin is. Too bad I’m going to have to ruin it.” Zlakto then proceeded to add more cuts across the ones Connor received yesterday. This time Connor screamed and cried out, begging his master to stop but Zlakto kept going.

“Мягкий stop screaming.” Zlakto grabbed Connor’s face hard to get the point across but in a moment of defiance Connor bit Zlakto’s hand.

Zlakto cursed in russian, stepping back as he dropped the scalpel and held his hand Connor just bit.

Connor hung there, his eyes wide as he realized what he just did. He hurt his master, breaking the most important rule of them all to never bring harm to one’s master. But Zlakto was harming him, touching him when he didn’t want to be touched, left to hang exposed to his prying eyes.

“Why you bitch.” Zlakto sneered as he grabbed Connor’s face harder this time, Connor whimpered loud as it hurt. “I guess staying with that two eyed bastard made you forget your training.’

Zlakto’s other hand wrapped around Connor’s neck and he began to squeeze, Connor was taken back to when Richard almost choked him to death. Connor just reacted, his body lashing out to defend himself from a life threatening situation he had to protect himself from. Connor kicked his leg out hard and it landed on Zlakto’s nether regions. The man bent over grabbing his jewels and cursing loudly in russian again. Connor was breathing hard as he tried to maybe get off the hook and make a run for it.

Connor decided in that moment when Zlakto threatened to choke him potentially to death he wouldn't die to his master.

Zlakto hissed out in anger and made a move to punch Connor when the loud sound of the doorbell rang out.

Connor wanted to cry in relief that someone was here, maybe they heard the screaming or anything.

Zlakto growled and left the stable making sure to lock it before heading upstairs, he fixed his appearance to look more presentable.

Opening the door Zlakto took in the appearance of the older gentlemen. “Can I help you?”

“Lieutenant Anderson, I was made aware you made a purchase of a Box Boy second hand, not through the facility, is that correct?”

Zlakto betrayed no emotion to the cop. “I own a Box Boy but I ordered him through the facility.”

“Well my reports say he wasn’t even cleared for transfer from the facility, in fact they weren’t aware he was getting a new owner. Until we can sort out this situation you’re going to need to hand him over.”

“All of my Box People were bought through the facility, do you have a warrant for his custody?”

Hank was quiet, he couldn’t get a warrant signed by any judge as nobody wanted to touch a case involving Box People, not even SVU could do anything at the moment.

“Until I see documents please leave my property.” Zlakto closed the door, he waited until Anderson left before storming down to the basement and noticing the stable door he had Connor in was unlocked. Going inside Connor was gone from hanging from the hook.

Zlakto cursed and went to find his shotgun and quickly lock the front door. All the windows and doors to the outside all had locks that needed a combination or Zlakto’s thumbprint so there was no chance of Connor getting out, but now it was a game of hide and seek.

“I will find you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Мягкий is 'soft' in Russian.
> 
> Poor Connor just can't watch a break but this is a whump story so sorry baby. I promise it will start to get good to make up for all the bad.


	8. Caught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get intense.
> 
> ****WARNING****
> 
> Guns

Connor had a hand over his mouth as he hid in a large dresser wardrobe. 

While Zlakto was distracted with whoever was at the door Connor managed to muster enough strength to pull himself up with the cuffs to grab onto the hook and get the chain off. He made a run for it but came to the crushing reality that all the doors and windows had thumb printed locks on them. Now he was locked in this house with a very pissed off man who had every intention of hurting him or killing him.

Connor heard Zlakto looking for him, he was making threats about what he was going to do to Connor when he found him. Connor knew he couldn’t hide in the wardrobe forever as sooner or later Zlakto will start opening things up.

Looking through the small crack from the door Connor as quietly as he could got out, he needed to hold onto the handcuff chain to keep it from making noise. Connor could hear that Zlakto was downstairs so he hurried off to another room on the upper floor.

The Box Boy was trying to think of ways to get out of here, he was out of luck without a thumbprint or he could find something to break the window and crawl out. Connor went with the latter option.

Now he needed to find something strong enough to break glass, he then remembered there was a large fireplace downstairs maybe some of those old tools were next to it like a fire rod. 

Connor was just about to try and go downstairs when he heard Zlakto coming up, he quickly went into a room to avoid being caught.

“Who are you?”

Connor froze hearing another voice and turned around, he gasped seeing a person in the bathtub. He was chained to the tub and looked to not be all there but enough to know that Connor was in the bathroom.

“You’re not supposed to be here, the master will be angry.” This poor soul must be a brainwashed Box Boy who accepted the life of pain and torture, Connor could see so many scars on his body and then getting a closer look saw that the man’s legs were gone. Zlakto probably chopped them off.

“Please don’t tell him I’m here-”

“Master! In here! He’s in here!” The man yelled and Connor bolted to the other door, he heard Zlakto following behind and barely missed a shotgun shot that embedded itself into the wall.

Connor made a break for downstairs and in a hurry to get down, tripped and fell the rest of the way but he couldn’t think of the pain from the fall. Getting up Connor ran over to the fireplace and saw that a fire rod was there, he grabbed the rod and looked around for the nearest window.

Another shotgun shot missed him and Connor ran out of the living room.

“Stupid boy you’re suppose to obey me! I’m your master!” Zlakto gave chase after Connor, taking another shot and missing, this one was too small and fast to take aim and fire at.

Throughout all the noise Zlakto didn’t hear the banging on his door with the words ‘Police open up!’

Hank hadn’t left after Zlakto refused to hand Connor over, he was leaning against his car outside of the mansion on the phone with a SVU officer to know what they should do next. Hank heard the first shotgun shot and called for backup. Thankfully a patrol car was nearby though orders from Fowler told Hank to wait, that was until they heard another shotgun shot and decided to enter the house.

Connor was unaware the police were here and finally found a window, using all his strength Connor broke the glass with the fire rod and crawled out, ignoring the deep cuts to his hands, legs and arms from the shattered glass. It had started to rain when Connor fell out into the backyard and he just started to run though he didn’t see something on the ground and tripped.

Zlakto got outside through the door and took aim with the shotgun at Connor. The Box Boy shivered in fear as the weapon was pointed at him. “You’re dead.”

Connor squeezed his eyes tight bracing himself for death, he heard a shot but didn’t feel any pain.

Opening his eyes Connor saw that Zlakto was on the ground and some other unknown men pinned him down and handcuffed him. Connor blinked his eyes trying to get water out of his lashes not believing what he was seeing.

A man came up to Connor and kneeled down in front of him, Connor used his still handcuffed hands to cover himself painfully realizing he was still bare.

“My name is Hank, you’re safe now son.” Hank took off his jacket and put it around Connor’s shoulders, he then asked if he could pick Connor up who nodded and despite Hank’s protesting bones and muscles scooped Connor into his arms and took him to one of the ambulances that had arrived.

The EMTs came out opening the back of the ambulance. “What do we have?” One asked Hank, seeing him holding onto Connor.

“This one needs help the most, unsure of how many there are in the house and the state they are in.” Hank put Connor onto the stretcher who didn’t want to let go of Hank but he reassured Connor that these people wanted to help him.

The EMTs saw all the cuts, fresh and old, they got to work to stem the bleeding and were going to take him to the hospital. Hank nodded at them and watched the EMTs take Connor into the ambulance and drive off.

Connor was afraid in the ambulance as these unknown people were touching him, though one was kind enough to put a towel over his nether region for privacy.

“Can you tell us your name?” One asked as they hooked an IV into Connor’s arm.

“C-Connor.”

“Ok Connor you have a lot of cuts that will need stitches and you also have glass in parts of your body, don’t freak out as we need you to stay still to not aggravate the wounds. Now we need to ask you a few more questions. Can you do that?” Connor nodded and the EMT gave him a very small smile glad that he was awake enough to answer questions.

“Are you pregnant?” Connor shook his head fast. “Ok, have you taken any drugs or medication?” Connor shook his head again. “Are you allergic to any types of anesthesia or pain killers.” Another shake.

“Alright we’re almost there just hang tight, is there anyone we can tell the doctors to call?”

There was only one person Connor wanted right now more than ever. “Markus...Markus Manfred please.”

The EMT nodded and the ambulance came to a stop, the doors opened and they were greeted by a few doctors, the EMT explained Connor’s injuries as he was wheeled into the hospital. The doctor in charge listened to them before taking Connor into a room.

“Ok Connor my name is Lucy, are you still with us?” Connor nodded. “Ok that’s good, we’re going to give you some pain medication and then start sewing up your cuts and taking the glass out.”

“Markus, have you called him?” The EMT told the doctor quickly that was the contact Connor wanted.

“We’re calling him right now ok, just stay lying down for me.” Lucy pushed pain killers into Connor’s IV and he started to feel a little numb as the adrenaline was waning from his body and the pain was settling in.

Connor would be shaking with how scared he was, he almost was killed. Shot point blank by the man that was supposed to be his master.

It hit Connor like a freight train that if he hadn’t been mixed up with Markus he would had accepted all the pain and torture from Zlakto and never question it, he would had died in that house or worse been part of a sick experiment that left him crippled for life.

Connor started to cry and Lucy tried to comfort him saying they were on the phone soon with Markus.

“Markus.” Connor choked on a sob.

* * *

Hank had never been more distrubed in his life until walking in Zlakto’s house of horrors, they found at least six more people in the house. All crippled and maimed by the man in some sick twisted experiment to see how far he can push a person’s pain tolerance and will. They also found three dead people in the house and were already making plans to dig up the ground around the property to see if the remains of his other victims were here.

Hank couldn’t take anymore of this, he needed to be away from it all before getting back to work on this.

The lieutenant got into his car and drove off to the hospital, he wanted to check on Connor.

When arriving in the ER he looked around and saw Connor in one of the trauma rooms, he looked to be on the verge of a panic attack and Hank just reacted. Going inside the room despite a nurse telling him to stop he went over to Connor who recognized him and tried reaching out to him.

“Kid what’s wrong?” 

“M-Markus, where is he?” Connor sobbed harder, it pained Hank to see him like this.

“I’ll go get him and bring him here myself, I promise Connor. Now you’re going to have to calm down for the doctors, I promise he will be here soon.” Connor was still crying but nodded his head, Hank left the room and the doctor Lucy came up to Hank.

“He didn’t come with anything on his person and we couldn’t exactly find who he’s looking for.”

“He’s with those other people that showed up in that house of horrors, it’s going to be hard identifying them, and finding next of kin but I know Markus, I’ll call him.”

Hank had written Markus’ information down so he called whoever was at the bullpen to read him back the number and was soon calling the two eyed man.

Markus answered the phone on the second ring seeing that it was lieutenant Anderson.

“Mr. Anderson! Did you get Connor out? Please tell me you have good news.” Markus was desperate for any update on Connor.

“He’s alive and we got him out, but he’s at the hospital, nothing too seriously but he’s asking for you. Come to Mercy West Detroit.”

As soon as Markus knew which hospital he hung up the phone and was running to his car. A million thoughts going through his head as he drove to the hospital. Why was Connor there? What had happened? Is he ok? What did Zlakto do to him?

Markus parked his car and ran into the hospital. He went up to the front desk nurse and asked to see Connor. She was understanding and had another nurse escort Connor to the room he was staying in. The hospital staff had removed all the glass and sutured the cuts up so they moved him to a more comfortable room, dressed him in a hospital gown and gave Connor soft pillows and blankets since he was shivering from the cold.

Markus entered the room and Connor looked up and burst into tears seeing Markus.

“Markus!” Connor cried out.

Markus just moved and sat on the side of the bed pulling Connor into a hug, not hard enough to crush him but just enough so he felt safe and secure. Connor clung tight to Markus’ shirt sobbing into his shoulder.

“It’s ok, I’m here now.” Markus rubbed Connor’s back to soothe him. Connor just kept sobbing so Markus moved into a more comfortable position lying on the bed and letting Connor snuggle up to him. 

Eventually Connor stopped crying while Markus never stopped rubbing his back, Markus still had so many questions he wanted to ask but right now Connor just needed comfort. Soon it looked like Connor had passed out from sheer exhaustion and fell asleep, finally feeling safe.

Some time later Hank came into the room, Connor was still sleeping but Markus was awake, running a hand through Connor’s hair. Seeing the lieutenant something inside Markus tighten a little.

“What happened?”

Hank let out a long heavy sigh as he took a seat in one of the chairs in the room. “A house of horrors, Zlakto was taking in Box Boys and Babes being sold off second hand so they ended up lost in the system and experimented on them. I had tried to get Connor out on a technicality he wasn’t supposed to be in Zlakto’s possession but didn’t have the warrant, I still stuck around and heard a shotgun go off. We entered the house and saw Zlakto aim a weapon at Connor, we shot the man in the leg and took him into custody. We don’t know the extent of what happened to Connor but had multiple cuts, the doctors can fill you in on that.”

Markus breathed a heavy sigh, he knew the vibes he got from Zlakto were off but he didn’t think the man was a full on psychopath. No matter he was in police custody and hopefully there was enough evidence against him to put the man away forever.

“I’ll leave you two alone, but we might come back later to get a statement from Connor. This whole thing is going to be a huge mess that the Box People industry will try to make go away.”

“No, it’s all their fault, they must pay for this.” Markus’ voice was dark, he was brimming with anger he was holding down.

Hank nodded and left the two alone, Markus returned his attention on Connor who was still sleeping soundly. Markus took a moment to press a quick kiss to the top of his head and bury his face in Connor’s hair.

“I promise from now on, I will keep you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boy is safe! I repeat the boy is safe! 
> 
> Connor is safe once again with Markus, only getting cut up like a fish, hung like a piece a meat and then shot at so really he's fine.....lol.
> 
> Anyways I have chapter 9 actually complete hence why I'm posting this one a little soon since the next chapter is juicy. I'm so glad for such the positive reception of this fic, really thank you guys so much for leaving kudos and my favorite the comments on this fic. No joke my day is made anytime I get a comment so you guys are awesome <3


	9. Want

The doctors told Markus the extent of Connor’s injuries, a multitude of cuts that had been reopened and bled. Then the cuts from the glass when he escaped through the window. The doctors reassured Markus that everything should heal up fine but some scarring will take place.

Mentally however they were unsure how Connor would heal.

Connor sat nervously in the hospital’s therapist’s office, it had a fish tank in it but that couldn’t distract Connor enough. The hospital wanted a psych exam before they could release Connor.

Elijah Kamski was an intimidating man to Connor, he desperately wished Markus could have been here with him.

“So Connor, can you tell me about your childhood, what can you remember?”

Connor sat in the chair and squirmed, he gave the fox shaped pillow stuffed animal he picked out a squeeze. Markus had gone back to his house and brought Connor his stuffies to bring some more comfort.

“I remember the facility and my handler.” Connor then looked away and bit his lip. “I can’t remember my parents sorry.”

“That’s ok Connor, no need to apologize. What can you tell me about your handler.” Elijah prompted.

“Her name was Amanda, she ran the facility and taught everyone how to be Box Boys and Babes. She was the best.” She was very disciplined in her work and demanded perfection.

“When did you start your training?”

“...I think ten?” Connor was unsure, he had forgotten his birthday and was just told how many more years he had left until he became an official Box Boy.

“Connor, do you now realize that was wrong? That you as a young child were not supposed to be taught how to be a Box Boy?”

Connor clutched the pillow tighter, hands gripping it, he nodded his head. It wasn’t right of him to know all those things at that age when all the other Box Boys and Babes were much older than him.

“Did Amanda teach you?” Connor nodded. “Do you know where she is?”

“Dead, she died.” Amanda was taken by cancer two years before Connor became an official Box Boy.

Kamski wrote everything down and kept on asking questions about his earlier memories of being trained as a Box Boy.

“How does that make you feel?”

Connor snapped his head back to look at Kamski, tilting his head to the side. “What?”

“How did all of that make you feel? What do you feel now after we talked about your past?”

How did Connor feel? He wasn’t sure, there was a feeling in his chest he got when he talked about the past. “I feel this...something in my chest.”

“Ok, describe it.”

Connor was starting to get a little flustered since he didn’t know how to describe it. “I don’t know it uh, it hurts my chest.”

“What kind of hurt?”

Now Connor was starting to sob a little. “It hurts my heart when I talk about it, I don’t know what or how it makes me feel, I’m sorry.” Connor choked on a sob, he buried his crying face into the plush toy. Kamski took some tissues from a box and handed them to Connor who took the tissues to wipe his eyes.

“You have nothing to be sorry about, this is ok. It’s ok to feel the hurt, you were taken advantage of and didn’t know it at the time as the Box Boy life was what you grew up in. It’s sometimes hard for people to understand and realize that they have been hurt this entire time.”

Connor sniffled some more but understood where Kamski was coming from, he thought being abused and hit was normal when in fact it wasn’t.

“Would you like to continue today? I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

“C-can we stop?” Connor coughed weakly, his throat hurting from how much it constricted the whole time they spoke.

Kamski nodded his head, he closed his notebook and leaned forward to turn off the recording device set between the two on the table.

“You did well for your first session but I would like for this to become a weekly thing. We still have much more to talk about.” Connor nodded and finished drying his eyes, he looked around for a waste bin and Kamski pulled one out from the side.

“I will fill out your release form, I would like to see you next week on the same day.” Kamski stood up from his chair and went over to Connor who stood up as well.

Kamski escorted Connor out the door, he opened it and sitting in some chairs across from the door was Markus. He had waited for the two to do the therapy session so he could hopefully take Connor home if it went well. Markus looked up from his phone hearing the door open and stood up, Connor immediately going into his arms.

“Hey buddy I got you.” Markus wrapped his arms around Connor giving him a hug.

“He did well and can go home though under the condition he continues therapy with me.” Markus nodded, glad that Connor did well and he was going to get professional help but what he really needed most was to go home.

“Can I take him now?” Markus just wanted to leave the hospital, Connor was here for five days and had interview after interview with the DPD detectives and SVU detectives which exhausted and stressed Connor.

“Yes you can, if it works with you how about Saturday at this time.”

“That works, thank you Mr. Kamski.” Markus shook his hand and wrapped an arm around Connor’s shoulders escorting him back to his room. 

Markus helped Connor finally get out of the hospital clothes he had to wear and into some of his own clothes he picked out before he was taken. Slipping on his own overalls and a long sleeve shirt, Markus topped the outfit off with a cardigan since it was a little more chilly outside, the cardigan had a fall theme to it.

Tying Connor’s shoes the pair were ready to head home but were stopped on the way out by Lucy.

“Oh good I got you two before leaving.”

“Is something the matter?” Markus instantly getting worried.

“Oh no nothing too bad, just we would like Connor to come back to have his birth control implant removed. It’s expiration date is coming up soon and it’s usually better to get it out sooner than later.”

“Ok yeah we’ll schedule something later.”

Lucy nodded and wished them both a goodbye as they finally left the hospital. Markus is happy to take Connor home finally. The car ride back was silent as Connor just looked out the window.

Before Markus could really enjoy the idea of going home and just sitting down on the couch with Connor his phone rang. Noticing the contact was Hank Markus answered and had the phone on speaker in the car.

“What is it Hank?”

Markus could hear the heavy sigh from the lieutenant. “I hate to do this to you kid after hearing you guys just left the hospital but SVU is here at the station and they want to talk to you Markus.”

Markus gripped the steering wheel tight, just when he thought the two could go home finally this happened. Markus looked over at Connor who had a face of dread.

“Uh yeah we can come over, it’s just….Connor really wanted to go home and I don’t want to leave him alone.”

“Yeah I figured that, so I have a surprise for him at the station.”

Connor perked up hearing there was a surprise, for him especially. “A surprise?”

“Oh shit- fuck shoot gah! Markus why didn’t you tell me I was on speaker? Hey Connor, yeah I have a very special someone who liked to meet you so you won’t be scared or stressed while here at the station, see you two soon.” Hank ended the call, Markus had a very small smile on his face seeing the look of dread be replaced with a look of wonder from Connor.

Arriving at the DPD Markus kept an arm around Connor’s shoulders as they walked in, the receptionist allowed them to enter through the gate. 

Markus could already see what the surprise was, given the fluffy tail poking up from under Hank’s desk.

When the pair got close Hank noticed and stood up, then a large St. Bernard came out from under the desk.

“This is Sumo, say hello Sumo.” The dog let out a very soft bark.

Connor was transfixed with wonder over the dog and got down on his knees to be closer. Sumo eagerly went into Connor’s open arms and started to lick his face. Connor laughed happily petting the large dog.

“I like dogs.”

Markus smiled affectionately at Connor who didn’t seem stressed anymore here at the DPD.

“Sumo is a certified therapy dog, he’s actually being a very naughty boy right now giving kisses.” Hank said in an affectionate scolding tone.

Markus let out a chuckle. “Thank you for doing this Hank.”

The moment was interrupted by one of the SVU detectives coming over to them.

“Mr. Manfred, if you could follow me.” The detective, Kali was her name, and instructed Markus to follow her into a conference room.

“Please just call me Markus, Mr. Manfred was my father.” Markus took a seat followed by Kali taking her own seat.

“Alright Markus, let’s get started, we got what we could from Connor now we need your recap about everything.”

Markus nodded and told her what had happened, how a mistake in shipping landed him Connor, how he decided to take care of him after finding out all the horrible things he went through. Unable to stop Connor from going with Zlakto at the time.

“What happened after that?” Kali asked, still writing some last details down.

“Lieutenant Anderson arrived as he took the call Zlakto made about stolen...property. I explained the situation and he took me here to the DPD to give a legal statement.”

“Then after that?”

“I was told to wait so I did, it was agony but I remained at home worrying for Connor.” It was hard when the former Box Boy was away but now he was back in his care.

“So at no point in time did you ever go to the Zlakto residence?” Markus shook his head. “Arlight, we just wanted to make sure you were nowhere near the crime scene. So really the only reason you got Connor was because of an address mix up?” Kali found it a little hard to believe but Connor was shipped second rate, not uncommon for even packages to end up at the wrong house but a whole person.

“Yes, how goes looking into the Box People facility?” Markus was very curious about how this case was going, it caught media attention and was the top story being talked about.

“I can’t disclose any information regarding the case.” Markus understood. “But I will assure you that the court has approved of you being Connor’s caretaker.” Kali pulled out a legal document with a Judge’s signature on it. It was undecided what was to happen to Connor, he was legally an adult but due to years of being groomed and molded by the Box facility he had the mind of a young child. The hospital suggested a group home and Markus was quick to turn that down, the SVU detectives said Connor could go to a domestic abuse shelter and again Markus reassured the detectives that Connor needed him.

Markus took the document and sighed in relief. “Thank you, do you have any more questions?”

“Not at the moment, the case with Zlakto is shut and done. Just this case with the Box People company, that will be hard, I’ll call you if we need Connor.” Markus nodded and left the room returning to Connor who was still sitting on the floor cuddling with Sumo.

Connor looked so content laying there with the large dog who happily panted and would occasionally give his hair some licks.

“Connor.” The brunette perked up. “I’m all done, we can finally go home, say goodbye to Sumo.”

Connor whined a little as he wasn’t ready to leave Sumo just yet. Giving the big dog a hug that he accepted since he was trained also to be a hospital greeting dog.

“Don’t worry kid, if I find I got free time maybe I can bring him over to your home.”

“That can work, how does that sound Connor?” Connor nodded his head at Markus, he helped Connor off the floor and they said their goodbyes. Markus also noticed that Connor’s clothes were covered in dog fur but he didn’t mind.

Finally heading back home Markus breathed a huge sigh of relief.

Connor shared the sentiment as he took off his shoes, went over to the couch where his fish blanket was and wrapped it around his shoulders. It was late so Markus asked if Connor was hungry.

Connor nodded, wanting a real meal instead of hospital food.

Markus smiled and he went into the kitchen to make something for the two of them, putting on his apron as he got to work. Connor sat at the dining table watching until he got up, holding his fox plush still with the blanket around him.

Looking in the pan that Markus was steaming some vegetables he tugged at Markus’ sleeve.

Markus looked at Connor who was giving him big puppy eyes, smiling he leaned close and pressed a kiss to Connor’s head. The brunette let out a pleased hum from the affection.

While in the hospital Markus had been a touch more affectionate with Connor, his protective and nurturing instincts at an all time high. Connor accepted the gestures happily and demanded more of them.

Markus was happy to give them to Connor, he deserved some affectionate platonic love.

Connor watched Markus cook more of the vegetables before returning to his seat on the couch and turned on the tv. Some cartoons he enjoyed watching, about a house of owls, was on.

Markus plated up an easy dish of steamed veggies, cooked chicken and rice for the two of them. He plated it all up and handed one to Connor on the couch joining him. The two ate their meal, when Connor finished he leaned against Markus’ side.

The two watched cartoons together until Connor turned his head to look up at Markus, he noticed Connor looking so looked down at him and smiled.

“What? Do you want something Connor?”

Markus was not expecting Connor to surge forward and kiss him. 

Connor pulled away from the kiss. “I want you.”

Markus blinked at Connor flabbergasted by what happened, he had been keeping Connor emotional at arms length due to his past. Markus became more affectionate recently but everything he did was with the intent of it being platonic but this was Connor. 

His entire reality was warped and altered from his unconventional upbringing.

"I'm sorry Connor but I don't feel the same." Markus watched as Connor's expression morph from one of happiness to crushed in seconds. "That's not to say I don't care about you, I just feel you're latching onto me because of what's been happening and you just think you're in love with me."

Connor started to feel his eyes sting with tears, he got off from the couch and just ran upstairs ignoring Markus calling out to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so Markus kinda this whole time has been very platonic with Connor since he was having to navigate around his past and training. Don't worry there will be romance I promise you!
> 
> I guess I can say this story is kinda a slow burn.
> 
> But yeah Connor's love is one sided and kinda warped that he's projecting his 'love' onto the first person ever nice to him.


	10. Drink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some drinking involved in this chapter.

Connor holed himself up in his room after Markus’ rejection.

Maybe Connor was too broken for Markus, that had to be the reason he didn’t want him. Connor was just a broken abandoned toy, he grew up in a world where love was an alien concept.

Connor had been crying for hours, the only time he wasn’t crying was when he would exhaust himself and fall asleep. Of course Markus was worried about Connor, he tried going into the room but Connor locked the door. At least Connor was eating since the food Markus left outside the door would be gone and then a few hours later the tray with dirty dishes would be left outside.

This had been going on for three days, Markus had tried prompting Connor to maybe see Kamski earlier to talk about this but Connor said no. 

Markus called someone else to maybe help.

“I’m glad you came, I didn’t know what else to do.”

Markus opened the door more for Hank to come in followed by Sumo. Hank was a little hesitant to allow Sumo into this nice fancy house with all his hair and drool but Markus reassured him it’s fine.

“Again what made Connor hole himself up like this? You didn’t really explain why on the phone, just that Connor wasn’t feeling well and could use Sumo to cheer up.” Hank still came regardless of knowing the full details as the young man needed help after what he went through and would go through with the impending trial.

“Connor expressed romantic feelings to me and I rejected them, I explained to him he was attaching himself to me too quickly since I showed him kindness and he thought of that as love. I care for Connor, I promised him I would keep him safe but I don’t love him.”

Hank nodded his head, this was typical with victims like this, falling in love with their saviors or the first person to show them decent human kindness after being in such an abusive environment.

“I wanted Connor to talk about this with his therapist but he doesn’t want to leave his room and locked the door. I’m hoping you and Sumo can coax him out.”

“We’ll give it a try.”

Markus led Hank up the stairs to where Connor’s room was, standing in front of the door Markus knocked. Of course no answer behind it but Markus hoped Connor was still awake.

“Connor….I have someone here who likes to see you, he’s been a good boy and missed you, isn’t that right Sumo?”

Sumo gave a soft woof and wagged his tail knowing the conversation was about him. Markus heard footsteps behind the closed door then the sound of the door unlocking. Cracking the door open enough Connor peeked outside and saw Sumo with Hank.

Connor opened the door more and Sumo eagerly went over to Connor’s open arms. Sumo licked his teary face and sniffed his hair before whining, sensing the downer mood Connor was in.

“Connor, can we come in?” Hank spoke to which Connor nodded.

Hank and Sumo went into the room, Markus kept his distance and watched the door close in his face but it wasn’t locked.

Connor went over to his bed pulling the blankets back over him. Hank encouraged Sumo to jump onto the bed and join Connor, the lieutenant had to help Sumo up a little since he was getting older. Sumo laid on the bed panting before licking Connor’s face some more, the young man wrapped his arms around Sumo and buried his face in the soft fur.

Hank pulled up a chair and sat near the bed watching the two. “How are you feeling, kid?”

Connor looked over at Hank before his eyes started to water, Sumo sensed it and started to lick Connor’s face whining, trying to cheer the boy up.

“Worthless, broken, undeserving of love.” Connor choked out behind a sob.

“Don’t say that, you’re not worthless or broken or undeserving of love, Sumo loves you and you deserve it.”

“But Markus doesn’t love me.”

Hank held back sighing, he wasn’t exactly qualified to do this but he had life experience. “In my experience kid you get your heart broken and it sucks, it really does but you don’t give up on love. Markus may not love you but he cares deeply for you, he took you in, he clothed you, wanted to protect you from Zlakto and was there when you were rescued. I’m not saying this to get your hopes up but Markus might just not love you now, love takes time, don’t rush it and if it doesn’t work out there is a whole world of people out there, someone out there will give you the love you want.”

Connor listened to Hank’s words, and they did give him hope, mostly hope that maybe Markus would return his feelings.

“I do think you should talk more about this with your therapist and stop shutting Markus out.”

Connor looked away, he did feel bad for pushing Markus away. He nodded and Hank called out to Markus that he could come in. Markus entered the room and slowly walked over to the bed, he cracked a smile seeing Sumo on the large bed with Connor.

Finding himself a spot on the bed Markus gently ran a hand through Connor’s hair. The brunette looked up at Markus. “I’m sorry for shutting you out.”

“It’s ok, you were hurt and I understand. Just know I still care for you deeply Connor, never forget that.”

Connor nodded and then looked away shyly. “Will you not hug me anymore or read to me, or spend time with me?”

“I won’t stop being there for you Connor, if you want me to keep up my hugs then I will.”

Connor then sat up and threw his arms around Markus, he rubbed Connor’s back while returning the hug.

Hank and Sumo stayed until night, having to go back home. Connor said his goodbyes to them and made sure Sumo knew he was the best boy ever. Hank made a joke that Connor was stealing Sumo from him before bidding the two goodnight. Markus noticed Connor was sleepy and suggested he read to him, the two returning back to the Lord of the Rings picking up right where they left off.

* * *

Connor’s therapy session with Kamski was almost the same with his talk with Hank about his one-sided attraction but Kamski said for Connor to not hold out on Markus. Encouraging him to maybe find love somewhere else. Connor said he keep an open mind but really he felt that Markus was the one for him so he’ll wait.

The rest of the therapy session was talking about Richard which again had to be cut short due to Connor sobbing uncontrollably talking about that painful time with him. Once Connor collected himself Connor went back home with Markus.

The two fell into a routine that was suggested by Kamski, to give Connor some positive structure. So every morning Markus would make breakfast for the two of them then he would leave for work. Though while away at work Markus gave Connor some activities he could do, some were having Connor teach himself to write, or ask for Connor to paint him something using what he could find in the studio. Or have Connor give him some facts about animals from the shows he watched. Just giving Connor a task for him to accomplish helped a lot with his recovery.

Markus was always happy to see the big smile on Connor’s face when he showed Markus what he did during the day. Proudly showing it off, today for example Markus asked Connor to paint his favorite animal. Connor dragged Markus into the studio and showed off his painting of Sumo. Markus absolutely loved it, and told Connor he did a good job.

“Would you want to give it to Hank?” Connor nodded.

“Also I have something to ask you.” Connor perked up and tilted his head to the side. “I was wondering if you would like to meet my friends? They have all wanted to meet you but I was unsure if you were ready to meet new people.” Another task given by Kamski was for Connor to widen his social circle, because as of now the only people Connor had contact with were Markus, Hank, Kamski and Sumo.

“I would like to meet them.” Connor was slowly getting more confident, breaking away from his suppressive behavior.

“Wonderful, it will be at a restaurant, is that ok?” This was another big step, going out more. 

Connor nodded as he never really sat down somewhere and had food served to him. He was excited but a little nervous.

“Great, it’s tonight, I know last minute but they invited me and I wondered if you would have wanted to come. Let's get dressed.”

Connor tended to wear his more soft or pajama like clothes when home alone. So he went back to his room and pulled on his overalls, long sleeve shirt and this time put on his cardigan with it’s fish designs on it. Markus did put a black beanie on Connor’s head since it was starting to get really cold outside.

Once all dressed the two got into the car and headed to the restaurant. It wasn’t a super fancy place, it had a more casual laid back atmosphere but still was one of the hottest places in the city. The Jericho Bar, famously known around the city for its large patio and signature drink.

Markus knew parking at this time would be a nightmare so he ordered an automatic taxi to pick them up. When arriving he saw that the restaurant looked busy, people were hanging on the patio despite the cold nip in the air, but there were fire pits in the patio along with more heaters. North had made a reservation ahead of time so when the two were met with the hostess Markus said her name and the hostess escorted the two to the table. Connor held Markus’ hand as he took in the restaurant. There were a lot of people but the place was huge, it had a large bar in the middle with lots of taps and dozens of people sitting there or trying to get drinks. Tables with many families or groups of friends were filled up.

Markus kept Connor close as servers walked past them until he saw his friends at a table in a corner.

North stood up and waved at the two, she looked way more excited seeing who was with Markus.

“You made it!” She came over and gave Markus a hug, she hadn’t seen him since Connor was taken.

“Yeah I didn’t want to miss spending time with all of you, just things have been hectic you know.” Everyone nodded and agreed, Josh was really the only one keeping contact with Markus since the two worked at the same place.

“And I see you brought the famous Connor, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” North held her hand out for Connor to shake, he hid behind Markus a little when she came over. North had an energy that exuded someone you didn’t mess with, but if she was a friend of Markus she must be good. Connor took her hand and gave it a light shake.

“Delighted to meet you.” Connor scolded himself mentally since he used the typical Box Boy greeting.

“Right so this is North and that’s Simon and Josh. Josh works at the same company I do.” Markus pointed to the other two. They both just gave small waves to Connor and everyone took their seats.

Connor sat next to Markus still holding his hand, he did pull off his beanie stuffing it into the pocket of the baggy cardigan.

Connor stayed quiet while Markus caught up with everyone, he listened in on the conversations to know more about his friends. Simon worked at a school teaching kids, Connor thinks he teaches fifth grade. North was a martial arts teacher which was interesting to Connor.

Then the conversation shifted to Connor who flushed in embarrassment and hid. He didn’t have anything really interesting to share.

“Tell them what you did today.” Markus encouraged.

“I...I um painted my favorite dog today.” Connor muttered out.

All of Markus’ friends then said many words of encouragement and praise to Connor who flushed more but not in a bad way. A server then came up to them asking what they would like to drink, everyone got the signature bar drink called thirium.

“And for you hon?” The server asked Connor.

“Um I…” Connor stuttered over his words, never having been asked what he liked to drink before. “Do you have cola?”

The server nodded and Connor asked for that, Markus said he did a good job after the server left. Connor just opted to listen to Markus and his friends talk, that’s all he was emotionally capable of.

When the drinks arrived Connor’s eyes widened a little at what everyone else got, it was a blue drink that had something glowing in it. He looked over at Markus and nudged him. “What’s that?”

“It’s this place's signature drink, called thirium, there’s a light up charm at the bottom, also it tastes good.” It was an alcoholic drink, people tended to get a little wasted on it but Markus knew his limit.

“Can I try?” Connor was very curious, it looked pretty and blue was his favorite color. Markus should have expected this.

He was a little hesitant, though Connor was of age but he probably never had alcohol in his life. But one little sip couldn’t hurt.

“Ok.” Markus passed his drink over to Connor who took a tiny sip, it wasn’t like anything he ever tried before, he scrunched up his eyes a little from the intense blue raspberry sweetness. Then there was a sour aftertaste, Markus saw he was experiencing the sour of the drink and said he should take a lick at the rim of the drink which had sugar around it. When he did that the sourness went away and Connor was left with a tasty aftertaste.

“This is yummy.”

“Uh oh looks like you’ve created a monster Markus.” North laughed seeing Connor’s eyes light up tasting the drink.

Markus rolled his eyes and was about to take the drink away when the server asked everyone if they like to have some food. Everyone already knew what they wanted and told her, Markus ordered his food and turned to ask Connor what he wanted when he saw that Connor had finished the entire thirium drink already.

“Could I just have a plain cheeseburger and fries please, and one of these too? Can I?” Connor looked over at Markus, he really liked the thirium drink and wanted another.

“How about you have your soda and maybe later. Just the food for him.” Markus told the server, Connor let out a tiny sigh. He really liked the thirium drink and wanted another, it made his body feel all sorts of nice.

Markus was worried about Connor now, he downed that entire drink and will start feeling the effects. Everyone went back to talk while Connor started to kinda zone out a little. He noticed Simon’s drink near him and how the blonde hadn’t touched his in awhile, sneaking his hand closer to the drink while everyone was listening to North. Connor grabbed the drink and pulled it close to him and replaced it with his soda. Connor drank the second thirium drink before he swapped the glasses back and nobody noticed.

The server came back with water for everyone and Connor did drink that, he felt thirsty but not for another thirium or his soda. He really started to feel out of it, his arms felt heavy along with his head.

Then the food arrived and Connor suddenly felt hungry, Markus helped the server put Connor’s food down. Connor grabbed the ketchup bottle and put tons on his burger. The server then asked Simon if he like another drink.

“What? Huh did I really finish mine already? No I’m fine, I’ll stick to my water.”

Markus narrowed his eyes seeing the empty glass, Simon usually sipped his drinks how could the entire drink be gone? Usually he nurse one thirium or even a glass of wine the entire night. Markus looked over at Connor who was scarfing down his food and looked a little lethargic, Connor wouldn’t have….would he?

Everyone was quiet while they ate, a few comments and conversations between eating. Connor ate all of his food and finished his water. He sat there zoning out as he felt like his body was floating yet heavy. 

Connor wanted to ask Markus what was happening but afraid he get scolded for drinking Simon’s drink.

“I have to use the restroom.” Connor slowly got up from the table.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Markus gently offered.

Connor shook his head, it felt embarrassing especially in front of his friends, he didn’t want them to think he was too childlike. Connor stumbled a little but righted himself up and looked around for the bathroom. He saw a sign for it in the far corner and made his way over. Every step felt weird as he kept walking until stumbling into the men’s room. There were other guys in there and he headed off into a stall and locked the door.

Relieving himself Connor felt a little better but still had that heavy feeling over his body.

Exiting the bathroom he washed his hands, taking a look at himself in the mirror, he noticed he looked a little flush.

Exiting the bathroom Connor tried to find where the table was again as it was a bit of a blur getting to the restroom. Connor tried navigating around until he saw his server at the bar, he went over to it to ask her where the table was but she left. He tried to catch her but there were people standing behind him and a person on the other side of the bar loudly asked him a question.

“What do you want to drink honey?” It was an older lady, she must be the bartender.

“Um actually I um…” Connor stuttered again and he began to twist his fingers nervously.

“Just get him the special, we’ll take care of it.” Some older guys behind Connor said, putting a hand on his shoulder, Connor wanted to flinch away from the stranger’s touch.

Connor watched the bartender make a drink, this one in a very small glass and it was a pink color. The bartender handed it to Connor and the crowd of guys encouraged Connor to drink it. He felt pressured and didn’t like this situation but wanted to not make anyone angry so he downed the entire thing. It tasted good actually so it went down easy and the guys cheered him on for doing it.

One made the assumption Connor was here for his twenty first birthday, hence why being shy about getting a drink and they all were congratulating him. Connor didn’t feel too out of place anymore, that drink really made him feel a little more relaxed.

“Connor! There you are.” Markus came over and pulled Connor along, he waved goodbye to the group of guys.

Markus had gotten worried at how long Connor was taking and went off to find him. He was shocked to see him at the bar getting a shot with a group of strangers.

Getting back to the table everyone breathed a tiny sigh of relief seeing Connor was ok.

“Don’t run off like that.” Markus lightly scolded.

“Sorry, I got lost, those guys were nice.” Connor’s words were a little slurred indicating he was very intoxicated.

“Looks like the little lamb is starting to feel drunk.” North affectionately teased, the group deduced Connor stole Simon’s drink while he was away which is what prompted Markus to worry about him taking so long and go looking for him.

“Can I have another special drink please?” Connor gave Markus puppy dog eyes. Markus shook his head and gave a firm no, making Connor drink more water.

The two didn’t stay for much longer, Markus wanted to get Connor home. He said bye to his friends and apologized but they reassured him nothing bad happened and were glad to see him along with getting Connor out of the house. The taxi ride back was quiet until Markus had to carry Connor out of the taxi into the house.

Connor was giggling in Markus’ arms as he leaned his head back so he was hanging out of Markus’ grip almost upside down.

Markus laid Connor on the bed who just kept giggling and slurring his words. Markus sighed and started to get Connor out of his street clothes so he would be more comfy. Connor laid there in just his underwear while Markus pulled out his pajamas. When he came back over to dress Connor the brunette wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck and pulled him close.

“Connor? I need to put your pants on.” Markus tried to gently get Connor to let go. “I’m going to need you to let go.”

“No, I will never let go, I will wait for you.” Connor whispered in Markus’ ear who’s eyes widened. “However long it takes, I will never stop loving you.”

Connor confessed in his drunken state and with some bad coordination tried to kiss Markus but ended up just kissing the corner of his lips. Markus gently untangled himself from Connor’s grip and put his pants on, shaken a little by Connor’s drunken confession.

When Markus pulled away Connor started to cry, curling into the bed and pulling the blankets over his head. “I just want him to love me.” Connor sobbed out maybe believing what just happened was a dream and now he was ‘awake.’

Markus quietly left the room and didn’t close the door, sighing loudly as he ran a hand down his face.

What was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even as a bartender I have no idea how one would make a real thirium, maybe use blue raspberry vodka, blue curacao, sweet and sour mix with a sugar rim? Maybe I'll get back to you guys cause I really want to make like a real thirium alcohol drink.
> 
> Poor Connor he just wants Markus to love him, don't worry baby all in due time. Markus is just kinda in caretaker tunnel vision with Connor. He ultimately thinks pursuing a romantic relationship with Connor would be bad for him. 
> 
> This is slow burn to the most extreme but all will be worth it in the end.


	11. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff, I swear, you can trust me uwu

When Connor woke up he didn’t feel good, in fact he quickly got up from the bed and threw up in the bathroom. 

Markus heard it and came into the bathroom to rub Connor’s back as he threw up again. Poor Connor going through the aftermath of drinking way too much, especially for someone who never had alcohol before.

Markus was glad he was off from work so he can be with Connor during this time. He urged Connor to take a shower while he made a light breakfast.

Connor crawled into the shower and just let the water wash over him for a bit before he started to wash himself. Connor didn’t have much memory after he went home with Markus, just that he cried about that dream he had where he confessed to Markus.

Sighing loud as he turned the shower off and stepped out, he will still wait for Markus.

Connor slipped on his fuzzy socks, sweater and pajama pants before heading downstairs. Markus had toasted some bagels and added cream cheese to them, just something quick and easy. Connor took a seat and Markus put a bagel on a plate in front of Connor along with a glass of water and orange juice.

“Do you want some pain pills?”

Connor nodded and Markus got a small dose of pain meds to give to Connor. He nibbled at the bagel after taking the pain meds. Today was Saturday which was usually Connor’s therapist meeting.

“Do you want to see Kamski today?” Connor shook his head, he didn’t really want to see him today.

Markus then pulled out his phone and sent a text to Kamski that Connor wasn’t feeling therapy. Kamski replied back saying that it was ok and he looked forward to seeing Connor next week.

Connor silently ate his food while Markus pondered what he could do to cheer Connor up. He didn’t think Connor remembered he confessed to never stop loving him. 

Markus glanced over to the side and saw the tv had the fish screen on right now and an idea hit him.

“Do you want to go to the aquarium?”

Connor perked up at the mention of the aquarium, he had never been to one and nodded.

It seemed like the perfect place to take Connor to since he loved fish. It was a little far away but worth it, plus the two woken up early so they’ll make a day out of it.

Connor got dressed into his overalls and shoes, he buzzed with excitement to see real live animals. Markus got everything they would need, he grabbed a backpack putting some water and a few snacks into it as he expected to spend the whole day at the aquarium with Connor.

Markus laughed a little at how eager Connor was, he got right into the car and buckled himself up. The former Box Boy needed this, he deserved a nice day doing something he would love.

During the drive Markus asked Connor to list off as many facts as he could about all the fish he learned about. Connor was happy to recite everything he knew word for word. Markus had discovered that Connor had close to a photographic memory and he retained audio information the best. His brain was just full of facts he learned from all the nature shows he watched.

When they arrived at the aquarium it didn’t look that packed even for a weekend but it might get packed later. Markus got the two tickets and Connor looked fondly at the picture of a sea otter on the ticket.

Entering the aquarium Markus told Connor to lead the way, the former Box Boy zoomed off to the tanks that had tropical fish and got up close to the glass watching all the fish swim around. His eyes lit up looking at the fish, so close to the real thing instead of seeing them on tv.

It was hard for Markus to keep up with Connor as he zoomed around to see all the fish in the tanks. Markus took a seat on a bench and just watched Connor who then discovered the tide pool in the middle where you can touch certain sea creatures. At this time a lot of families with young kids were here. Many young kids also touching sea creatures as well with Connor. Markus cracked a smile watching Connor tell some kids facts about the creatures they were petting.

“Which one is yours?”

Markus perked up and looked to the side noticing a woman sitting next to him, she looked the age of a typical mother and she gestured to the tide pool. “Which little one is yours?”

Her words finally processed with Markus and he had to hold back from laughing. “That one.” pointing to Connor who looked out of place in the mess of kids.

The woman tilted her head curious at that but didn’t pry. Markus stood up and called out to Connor. The former Box Boy got up and came over talking about all the starfish he petted. Markus smiled at Connor and the two got his hands washed before moving to the bigger tanks outside where the aquarium had a few sea otters.

Connor watched the adorable sea otters swim around or float on their backs, his heart melted seeing the baby otter be tended to by its mother.

After getting his fill of watching the sea otters the pair went over to the very small shark tank that just had a few nurse sharks in it. The sharks just swim around idly, Connor telling Markus a couple facts as well.

The two decided to get some lunch and there was a small food stall at the aquarium, it served a few foods that the two picked out. Sitting at a picnic table eating the food, Connor tossed a few fries to the pigeons who were lurking around trying to get scraps.

When they finished lunch the last part of the aquarium they could visit was the jellyfish cove. Inside it was almost completely dark except for the tanks full of jellyfish that were illuminated. Connor took a seat and just watched the jellyfish slowly swim in their tanks while soothing music played. Markus joined him as it was a very tranquil scene to watch, he could probably doze off if he wanted too.

Connor then moved so his head rested on Markus’ shoulder, Markus should maybe push Connor away but didn’t as this could be a platonic gesture.

Staying for a bit in the jellyfish room before deciding to call it a day though on the way out Markus took Connor to the gift shop and told him to pick out a new stuffed friend. Connor looked at the wall of plushies before picking a big whale shark plush, since Connor was so small the plush looked massive in his arms.

Markus chuckled and they purchased the large toy before heading home. Connor told him he had a wonderful time and Markus agreed with him.

It then hit Markus like a freight train that this entire day was almost like a date!

Markus hoped Connor didn’t perceive it as that, he glanced over at Connor who was busy burying his face in his new stuffed toy.

Back at the mansion Markus started to make dinner while Connor put his new toy up in his room.

Markus tried to take his mind off worrying Connor thought today was a date by making a more time consuming dish. 

Connor upstairs fell onto the bed and let out a dreamy sigh, he greatly enjoyed the day with Markus, it was almost like a date from those romance movies he watched when Markus wasn’t home. Maybe this was a small sign that Markus could be returning his feelings, Connor won’t say anything though, he didn’t want to have Markus stop doing gestures like these if he wasn’t ready to return his feelings.

Heading downstairs Connor sat on the couch and put on some tv, he was branching away from just watching nature shows. He put on some criminal drama show that he really started to enjoy watching.

Markus was deep in concentration making dinner but his concentration was broken when he heard the familiar sound from the law and order tv show. He rushed into the living room to see which one Connor was watching and breathed a sigh of relief seeing it was the criminal justice one, not the SVU one.

“Be careful with that show ok, don’t watch the SVU one.”

Connor perked up but nodded, he had watched one episode of the SVU one but he turned it off, the episode hit a little close to home, but the criminal justice one was just about homicide cases.

A part of Markus was kinda glad Connor was watching the show, giving him an idea how the court worked since the looming trial was still over their heads. No news yet on the trail for now but it will be coming.

The next hour was filled with Markus cooking and Connor watching the show, Markus would take a moment to watch the show as well. Asking Connor what was happening, Connor explained it and giving Markus an idea of who he thought did it and what happened.

“I don’t like the court parts, defending people who killed others.” Connor pulled his knees close and rested his chin on them.

“You might have to do something like that.” Markus gently explained.

Connor sighed and thankfully the oven timer went off signaling dinner was ready. Markus pulled out the casserole and set it on the table to cool off. The two finished the episode before digging into the food. It was quiet between them while they ate.

When dinner was finished Connor offered to do the dishes, Markus said he didn’t have too but Connor wanted to as Markus made him so many delicious meals, it’s the least he could do.

Once dishes were done and the casserole put into containers for lunch tomorrow the pair went to settle down for the night. Connor went upstairs to continue his law and order marathon from his room. Markus took this rare moment he was alone to go into the studio and paint.

He had been thinking about painting again when Connor started to do it for his therapy, now he had some time to spare. Getting a decent size canvas Markus got all the materials he needed and started to paint. He didn’t have an image in mind just painting what he felt from the heart and soul which is what Carl taught him about painting.

Markus kept at it for who knows how long until his hand started to hurt from painting so long, pulling his hand away Markus finally focused on what he had painted and let out a small gasp.

He had painted Connor.

There were some abstract elements to it but there was no denying he had painted Connor. The likeness was too similar, he even added Connor’s freckles.

Sighing Markus put the painting somewhere it can dry properly and headed upstairs for bed, it was little past two in the morning. He checked up on Connor, the brunette snuggled in his bed holding his new plush close while the tv still played, he must have fallen asleep while watching.

Markus turned off the tv and quietly left the room.

After Markus got ready for bed he laid awake, his mind was just racing with the thoughts of Connor thinking the trip to the aquarium was a date and his painting. 

Markus couldn’t be in love with Connor.

He cared deeply for the fromer Box Boy and would do anything in his power to make sure he was safe. That didn’t mean he had romantic feelings, but Connor did and probably wasn’t going to talk about it with Kamski.

Markus felt stuck, he wanted to continue helping Connor but if Connor still harbored feelings for him he might never return he didn’t want to end up hurting Connor in the long run. Markus ended up staying awake the entire night as he tried figuring out what was best for Connor.

He came to a decision in the morning.

When Connor came down for breakfast he was in a very chipper mood which just ate at Markus’ heart strings. He was about to do something cruel but it would ultimately help Connor.

“Why do you look so sad Markus?” Connor noticed his somber demeanor and wanted to know what was bothering Markus. Connor asked after they finished breakfast and he was drying a plate.

“There is no easy way to say this Connor but you can’t stay here anymore, you’re going to go stay in a group home.”

The silence was broken by the shattering of the ceramic plate Connor dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Markus is doing what he feels is best for Connor given that he doesn't feel love and Connor confessed to never stop loving Markus and waiting for him.
> 
> It's messy right now with their feelings and Markus thinks Connor being away from his is the best option but...ya'll remember when I said Connor getting replaced will play a big factor? Yeah we're about to see what's going to go down.


	12. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -three year old voice-
> 
> I fwix it

Markus didn’t anticipate Connor dropping the plate so he got up and went over quickly to sweep up the broken pieces so Connor won’t step on it.

“I’m sorry Connor but you still have feelings for me I don’t think I’ll ever return, I don’t want you waiting for me and I ultimately break your heart. Please understand I’m not doing this because I hate you but I want you to heal properly.”

Connor barely heard Markus’ words, all he heard was ‘ _you can’t stay here anymore_ ’ Connor was thrown back to when Richard got another Box Boy, how he couldn’t stay at the house anymore.

“Please no, please don’t send me away.” Connor was begging, he had tears streaming down his face as he grabbed tightly onto Markus’ shirt not wanting him to go.

“I’ll do anything! Please don’t send me away!” Connor was in a panic as the last time this happened he would have ended up in the hands of Zlakto and could have been dead by now, instead the mix up happened and he’s with Markus.

Markus who he was still deeply in love with and was punishing him because of it.

Markus tried to gently get Connor off of him and he was starting to deeply regret his choice, Connor looked more of a wreck then he ever saw before. It was crushing down on his heart he felt like he couldn’t breath as the former Box Boy was clinging onto him.

When Connor lost some fight and just dropped sadly to his knees and brokenly repeated his words to not send him away Markus wished he could take back what he said.

He could hear a voice in his head angrily yelling at him for what he did, how he shattered Connor’s trust.

“Oh Connor...what have I done, I’m so sorry.” Markus kneeled down with Connor who was still sobbing on the floor.

Connor went into Markus’ arms and clung tight to him, burying his face in Markus’ shoulder as he cried. Markus returned the hug and let Connor sob on him giving comfort to the former Box Boy who he ruined.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be pushing you away, I’m sorry.” Markus knew there was no way he could take the words back that hurt Connor and he knew that Connor because of his love for him would forgive Markus.

Markus scooped Connor off of the floor and took him to the couch so they would be more comfy. He sat with Connor who wasn’t crying as hard anymore but the tears were still falling down his face.

Once Connor stopped crying Markus gently had Connor pull away from him so they could talk. “I think you should see Kamski...and I think maybe I should speak with him too. I’m a mess too so let’s try and get better together, ok?”

Connor sniffled and nodded his head.

Thankfully Kamski was free and would take on the emergency meeting, the drive to the hospital was quiet. Markus asked for Connor to stay outside while he talked with Kamski first.

Markus entered the office and took a seat, Kamski sitting there wearing his glasses, a notepad ready, lightly tapping his pen on the edge of the notepad. Markus felt like he was under a microscope but that was Kamski’s job, to pick him apart and find the root of his problems.

“Now then, shall we begin?” Markus nodded. “What happened?”

“Well it all started after Connor confessed he loved me. I had been keeping him at arms length the entire time since he’s so fragile mentally. I perceived all of our interactions as platonic due to his childlike mindset. Then he drunkenly confessed he loves me forever and will wait for me. So I thought the best solution was for him to not stay with me anymore….and that really messed things up. I think I broke him, I’m no better than everyone else in his life. Betraying his trust like that.” Markus sighed deeply after confessing everything.

Kamski was quiet as he wrote everything down, he then took a moment to figure out what to say next.

“What is it about Connor that has made you not form a deeper attachment to him?”

“I feel like I’m subconsciously taking advantage of him, I’m the first person who was ever nice to him so I feel he’s projecting that love onto me because I’ve been kind.”

Kamski nodded. “This is common in victims of abuse, seeing their savior as the love of their life. I had encouraged Connor to hopefully have the feelings branch out. Though it’s not ultimately my choice who he loves as the heart wants what it wants.” Markus looked down. “But you have to let go of seeing Connor as a child, he’s a grown up and hopefully after all my sessions has been improving, has he?”

Markus looked up at Kamski and reflected back, Connor has come a long way since he first arrived at Markus’ doorstep. He knows how to work everything in the house now, using the oven and stove to make easy meals when Markus is at work. Markus remembers the night at Jericho how Connor ordered for himself and went off on his own, even if he did get swept up with others too intense for him he was fine. He started to do more chores around the house such as washing the dishes and cleaning up everything in the studio when he was done painting.

“As yourself this Markus, should he be denied love because of his past? Because of his childlike wonder? Maybe this is who Connor is and will be, maybe he won’t ever lose that childlike wonderment. It’s hard to say what will happen but I will say this, as a guardian, boyfriend, protector or whatever Connor needs you.”

Markus blinked at Kamski, his words making sense but…

“I don’t want to hurt him again, break his heart….I’ve done it twice already.” Looking back down in shame.

“But you can’t protect him from everything.”

The two went quiet and Kamski decided to end the session. “I would like to speak with you privately after Connor’s sessions from now on.” Markus nodded.

Markus left the office and Connor saw it was his turn, he walked past Markus into the office and took a seat.

Kamski smiled at Connor and flipped the page on his notepad.

“What did you and Markus talk about?” Connor asked curiously.

“I can’t tell you, patient confidentiality.” Kamski chuckled seeing Connor pout. “Now Connor, what happened?”

“....Markus wanted to send me away because he doesn’t love me, I didn’t care if he didn't love me, I just didn’t want to be sent away again.”

“Again? Can you tell me about that time?”

Connor went quiet as he twisted his fingers nervously. “Richard sent me away, he got a new Box Boy because I was bad.”

“How did that make you feel?” Kamski asked.

“...angry, sad, lonely, hurt….I was so good to him, I did everything he wanted. I stayed off the furniture, I was ready for him whenever he wanted, I stayed quiet. I was the perfect Box Boy and he replaced me...like I was nothing.” Connor bit his lip hard as he shook slightly.

“Connor…did you love Richard?”

It was very silent between the two, Connor bit his lip harder as tears streamed down his face and nodded his head.

“He wasn’t all bad...he said so many nice things to me, made me feel good, we were happy.”

“Was or is it common for Box People to fall for their...masters?” Kamski tried to find a better word but couldn’t.

“....yes, I overheard one handler say it made the Box Boys and Babes more willing to do whatever the master wanted.”

Kamski sighed, the more he learned about the Box People hidden world the more he wished it never existed. “Connor, that is a form of gaslighting, you falling in love with Richard just made it easier for him to control you when it turned sour and you didn’t question it along with your grooming from a young age. A perfect recipe for disaster in my books.”

Connor cried some more and Kamski handed him some tissues. “Do you still love Richard?”

“No...what I felt for him isn’t love, I understand that now...it was just...the desire to be good, to do a good job. But I love Markus, I'm sure of it.”

“How are you sure?”

“Because I get a nice feeling in my chest when I see him, when I get hugged or other touches my heart beats a little faster. It’s like in all those romance movies.” Kamski couldn’t help the small laugh and even Connor joined in. “He makes me feel happy and safe, and I want to feel this everyday.”

“Well your version of love is more so seeing it through rose tinted glasses.” Connor tilted his head confused. “Meaning you’re just seeing the good parts of love or the relationship, you’re not seeing the whole picture. Love takes time, it takes both people talking it out and figuring things out. Not singing a song where all the problems in the world are solved.”

Connor pouted, he liked the singing a song, it made everything look so much easier.

“I don’t think Markus will ever send you away, he’s realized that was a mistake. But if you truly wish to love Markus then you two need to talk and...Connor you must be prepared for the truth. Markus can still say no to your love but don’t lose hope on love, you will find it, maybe it wasn’t meant to be with Markus but it’s out there. I don’t want you to give up, can you do that for me?”

Connor nodded.

“I think we’re done for today, you and Markus have an important conversation to have. If you need to speak with me afterward call my cell.” Kamski handed Connor a business card that had Kamski’s contact information on it.

Connor nodded and he left the room, Markus was waiting for him and the two silently went back to the car.

The drive home was quiet and awkward, neither one wanting to speak up first.

When they got home Connor was the first to speak up. “Can we talk...about us?”

Markus blinked and nodded his head, Connor and him stood in the entryway of the house, Connor moved side to side, obviously nervous.

“Mr. Kamski says I was gaslighted by the handlers to fall in love with my masters but what I feel with you is so much better, like I want to feel this everyday. You make me feel so safe and it’s nice, so so very nice. When you hug me I get a warm fuzzy feeling. But Kamski said I’m going at this with rose tinted glasses? I don’t know what that really means but he says we should talk and I’m talking, also be prepared for you to say no and...I feel I was unfair to you. Me saying I will never stop loving you and wanting you to love me back so I’m sorry.”

Markus was amazed at Connor, how adult he was during this conversation. He really wasn’t entirely like a child.

“I’m sorry for what I said, I didn’t want to take advantage of you since you’re so fresh and new to the real world.” Markus looked down. “I just don’t want to hurt you again, I shouldn’t have been a person who hurt you, for that I’m sorry.”

Connor took a step forward and gently took Markus’ hand looking up at him. “It’s ok, I forgive you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

Connor smiled and reached forward to hug Markus, wrapping his arms around Markus’ neck. Markus sighed as he returned the hug and Connor wrapped his legs around Markus’ hips, completely holding him.

“Can we at least try?” Connor whispered in Markus’ ear, nuzzling his face in Markus’ shoulder.

“...yes we can, but slowly, we’ll go at things slowly.”

“And together.” Connor pulled away from Markus’ shoulder to look at him.

“Together.”

Connor smiled more at Markus who let out a tiny sigh of relief followed by a smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Connor asked a little shy, a small blush dusting his cheeks.

“You may.” Markus stayed still as Connor moved in close and pecked his lips, it was a little awkward as he didn’t exactly know how to kiss. Connor pecked the lips again before he tried again this time opening his mouth a little and sticking his tongue out. Markus laughed and moved his head out of the way.

“Let’s stick to closed lip pecks first, you’ll get better with practice later on. Now let’s have lunch, do you want pizza?”

Connor nodded and Markus walked over to the couch still holding Connor who happily wrapped his arms back around Markus’ neck and laid his head on Markus’ shoulder.

Perfectly happy and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter upset many people and made them sad so hopefully this makes everything better.
> 
> Again I kinda make up stories as I go along and I'm a whump whore I love making things sad but we still have the inevitable trial Connor got to go through so.....he can have boyfriend Markus be there to support him.
> 
> The two are still going about things very slow, like Markus said, just more 'platonic' touches when in reality they're all romantic. 
> 
> Anyways I kinda speed wrote this cause I was all sad you guys were upset so I made things better!


	13. Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNINGS****
> 
> We're going to have a refresh of what Connor's old owner did to him so some material may be triggering.

Markus hated how _easy_ it was to fall into a relationship with Connor.

How it felt so naturally to kiss his lips and hold him close. Even if they were going at their new relationship at a snail's pace Markus found himself easily taking on the role as boyfriend. 

Connor was loving every minute of it, he enjoyed kissing Markus the most and receiving kisses. So far the kisses on the lips were still closed lipped but Connor didn’t mind, he enjoyed whatever Markus wanted to give him.

There was one thing Markus wasn’t ready to do and that was share a bed, even if it was just for sleeping. Markus said he was being mindful to Connor, treading lightly about implications with Connor being in a bed with another person.

Connor was grateful as he admitted to himself he wasn’t ready for a relationship in that regard yet.

Though there wasn’t anything against laying on the couch together. 

This was now how the two watched movies or tv, Markus laying across the couch using some pillows to make the armrest more comfortable while Connor laid on top of him. Connor’s cheek resting on Markus’ chest while watching whatever was on the tv, preening from Markus’ hand either rubbing his back or running fingers through his hair.

It was pure bliss to Connor, receiving attention and physical touch this way.

Connor met up with Markus’ friends again and got to watch North really give him an earful, he had told Josh what he had done and word got around to North.

“Never in my life have I ever had the displeasure of knowing a bigger idiot than you!” North flicks Markus’ forehead which he flinched back, Connor couldn’t help the laugh. “If you didn’t fix things you bet your perfect ass I would leave you for Connie baby here, if he ever breaks your heart again I will kick his butt for you.” North threw her arms around Connor and pulled him close for a hug doting attention on him. Connor returned the hug laughing and giggled when she even kissed his cheek. 

Out of all of Markus’ friends Connor liked North the most and she had already ‘adopted’ him, having extreme mama bear instincts for him.

“If I do I give permission to all of you to kick my ass.” Markus rubbed his forehead and the rest all laughed.

The crew was back at Jericho, it wasn’t as packed being a weekday and they were all here just for some dinner.

Despite having North sitting between them Connor still enjoyed his time and was flashing doting looks over to Markus. He smiled back at Connor and North caught onto what they were doing.

“Ok you lovebirds I won’t get between you cause your goo goo eyes are giving me cavities.” North swapped seats with Markus and Connor grabbed Markus’ hand under the table giving it a squeeze.

This was nice, Markus wanted to give Connor some sense of normalcy as tomorrow he was going to court to give his deposition.

Obviously nobody wanted this incident to sleep as the media was in an uproar about Zlakto’s house of horror and how so many Box Boys and Babes died or were maimed by the man, how the industry failed those people and if this happened how many more people were suffering. It caught serious attention and there was an active lawsuit against the industry as the families were coming forward horrified to find out what happened to their loved ones.

Connor was a key witness to the Zlakto case and the investigation into the company for him being involved at a young age. Thankfully no pictures of the victims were leaked out as victims were under protection laws.

Markus was nervous for Connor as he had to do this deposition alone, Markus couldn’t be there.

Despite much protesting from Connor there was no way around Markus not being there, Connor didn’t want to go but he had too. Markus tried thinking of a compromise when he remembered Hank said Sumo was a registered therapy animal! The court allowed it and Hank was more than happy to have Sumo help Connor, it wasn’t perfect but ideal.

Markus was brought back to the present when his friends started to share embarrassing stories about him to Connor.

“Guys stop!”

“Never!” North laughed.

* * *

“Ok Hank is going to be here soon to take you to the courthouse, he’s bringing Sumo so he will be with you while you tell the people what happened to you. Hank has to go back to work after dropping you off, if you need me call my cell.” Markus told Connor as they waited for the lieutenant.

The two were standing on the sidewalk in front of the mansion, Connor holding Markus’ hand tight, he was still extremely nervous about all of this and wanted Markus there. But Sumo and Hank will be fine, especially with Sumo being in there with him.

Connor heard the sound of the oldsmobile coming down the street and smiled seeing Sumo sticking his head out the backseat window.

“Alright, call me if you need me. I will come right from work to be with you ok?”

“Ok.” Connor stood on tiptoes which meant he wanted a kiss, Markus leaned down and pecked Connor’s lips as the former Box Boy let go of his hand and got into the car with Hank. Markus stayed on the sidewalk until he saw the car leave and he went to his car to go to work.

When arriving at work he wasn’t going to be too focused on it, he let his supervisor know who had been extremely caring and mindful through this entire process. Markus’ supervisor said he could take it easy today and not overwork himself.

Markus was just going through the motions he didn’t see the time fly by until Josh came over to remind him it was lunch time. The two went down to the building’s cafe to get lunch.

“Has he called?” Josh asked, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“No not yet.”

“That’s good, means things should be going well.”

Markus nodded and the two fell back into a comfortable though somewhat tense silence, it was broken when Markus overheard a conversation happening at the next table over. Two ladies were talking and one was saying that she needed to find homes for the unexpected litter of puppies her two dogs made. Markus got up from his table and calmly approached the ladies.

“Excuse me for overhearing but I heard you’re looking for a home for puppies?”

* * *

Connor didn’t like this, didn’t like this at all.

The courthouse was in the middle of the city surrounded by tall buildings and so many people walking around. Connor stuck close to Hank and Sumo as they walked up the stairs to the front entrance. Hank taking a break when they reached the top.

“Man I’m out of shape.”

Connor cracked a small smile and held Sumo’s leash, the trio were getting a lot of looks from people, mainly because of the large dog but Sumo had his vest on, so he was allowed inside.

Reception told them where to go and Connor was taken to a large conference room. Seated inside were about eight people all at a table. One part of the table had a small backdrop and camera in front of a chair, a woman was sitting in front of a computer with different looking keys on it.

A few other very professional people were seated with laptops and binders around them. A man with blonde hair and green eyes stood up when he saw Connor and came over.

“Hello you must be Connor, sorry for us meeting for the first time like this but I’m your power of attorney, Sean McGraw. I am handling your case with a few other lawyers.” Connor shook Sean’s hand and he told Connor to take a seat at the one with the camera in front of it. Hank was told to leave and Connor wished he could stay but the people allowed Sumo. Making sure the dog was comfortable and not laying on any wires.

Sean helped put a microphone on Connor. “The camera is just so we have a video copy to look back on. Now this is a depo, you’re just telling us what happened before we go to court, the other attorney right there will explain everything to you. That’s the video man and that’s the court reporter, everyone else is part of each legal team. Just tell the truth and if I instruct you not to answer don’t”

Connor nodded, it was a lot of information to take in all at once but he will tell the truth.

An announcement was made by the camera man and he turned the camera on and the depo began. The attorney asking the question's name is Richard Perkins, he’s representing the Box People industry. Connor didn’t like that his name was the same as his first owner, it made him more nervous.

“Can you tell me about your life Connor, what can you remember from your childhood.” Perkins began after he explained how a depo worked, Connor was instructed to answer questions with a yes, no or a I don’t know, told not to stutter or interrupt which would make the court reporter’s job a tad more difficult.

“From what I can remember was I lived at the Box People facility, I stayed there with the others that were being trained.”

“Do you remember which one?” Perkins asked.

“The Indiana one, I don’t know the city, sorry.” Connor looked down sheepishly.

“That is fine, what did you do typical on a day and how old were you? From when you can remember.”

“I think five or six? Really young, I would wake up and have my meal then my handler Amanda would come and get me. In the beginning I would just watch her teach and train the other people wanting to be Box Boys and Babes.”

This went on for the next hour, Connor talking about his life at the facility. This wasn’t that bad as nothing really horrible happened to him except getting groomed from a young age to be the perfect Box Boy.

A break was executed when the camera man said he needed to change out the tape for a new one. Sean asked for alone time with his client and everyone filed out of the room just leaving Sean with Connor and Sumo.

“You’re doing really well Connor.” Connor beamed from the praise. “Though a bit of a heads up they will ask you about your time with your first owner, I’m just preparing you for that.”

“What about Zlakto? Do I have to talk about him too?” Sean shook his head.

“Zlakto is a separate case and they have enough evidence and eye witnesses you’re not needed. This case is just about you, we’re trying to punish the Box People industry for taking you in from a young age and grooming you which is against their rules and the law. We want to prevent other young people from falling into the same trap.”

Connor nodded and waited for everyone to come back.

When everything was ready Perkins started with the question about Richard.

“Tell me about Richard Simonson, your first owner, and how old you were when given to him.”

“I was eighteen I think, Richard didn’t tell me much about what he did, I learned that on my own from staying with him.”

“What were your duties to him?” Perkins turned a page in a binder, Connor wanted to know what he was looking at.

“Uh well I was to serve him but not as a servant, he had cleaning staff and those types of people. I was mainly….used.”

“Can you tell me what you mean by used?” Perkins looked up and was staring at Connor.

Connor squirmed a little in the chair, Sumo perked up and got up from laying down to put his head in Connor’s lap. The dog grounding him as he answered the question.

“Used sexually.” Connor looked down, feeling embarrassed and icky admitting this to a room full of strangers.

“Was it consensually?”

“In the beginning yes.” Sumo still stayed with Connor who was petting him, the dog being the only thing grounding him.

“Did you know how old Richard was when he obtained you?”

Connor shook his head but remembered he had to speak it. “No I don’t, maybe middle aged?”

“We don’t want maybe answers Connor.”

“I don’t know.”

“When did the sexual relationship turn nonconsensual?”

Connor was very quiet, Perkins asked the question again.

“One night Richard came home drunk, he was more angry than ever. He took his anger out on me.”

“Can you tell me what exactly happened?”

Connor choked on a gasp, these people wanted details about the night he was violated and everything changed. 

“He hit me...again and again, then he pushed me onto the bed and said things like I’m only good for being a hole to fuck, then he started to have sex with me but I didn’t want it.”

“Did you say no?”

“...we’re not supposed to say no to our masters.” The tone of the room changed after Connor said that.

“He kept having sex with you when you didn’t want it but because of your training you weren’t allowed to ever say no.”

“Yes.” Connor felt something drip onto his hand and he noticed that he was crying.

“Let’s take a break again.”

The people in the room filed out and Connor wanted to be left alone with Sumo. He buried his face in the dog’s coat crying. This was so hard, talking about everything, at least it seemed Perkins was being considerate of Connor throughout everything he even said in the beginning that he wasn’t saying these questions with malicious intent he just needed to know everything. But Connor remembers the Law and Order show, how evil and snake like lawyers for the bad people can be.

Sean came back in and sat down next to Connor. The former Box boy sniffled and looked over at his lawyer. “Do I have to do this at a trial?”

“No, this trial as of right now will hopefully just be settled in court with only the counsels and a judge present. The Boy People industry is already in hot water because of what Zlakto did so they want this to quietly go away discreetly. We will know after this is done if they will want to move this to a jury trial.”

Connor nodded and saw that Sean brought Connor a muffin from the small cafe in the courthouse. Connor thanked him and quietly nibbled on the muffin.

Another three hours of asking questions went by, Connor needing many breaks as everything was still raw for him to talk about. Perkins gave him breaks but needed excruciating details about everything.

“I think this about wraps it up, we will get back to you in two weeks time.”

Everyone started to pack up and Sean escorted Connor out of the conference room.

“You did really well Connor, hopefully we can get this case settled and the Box People industry will get more restrictions.”

Connor was quiet but nodded to Sean, his lawyer asked if someone was coming to pick him up and he said Hank. The lieutenant left his number with Sean, he pulled out his phone and called Hank saying Connor was done and needed to be picked up. Sean waited with Connor until Hank arrived, when the lieutenant stepped out Connor rushed over for him and threw his arms around Hank, in desperate need of a hug.

“Hey son don’t worry I got you, let’s get you home.”

Connor got into the backseat with Sumo and Hank drove off from the courthouse. Connor couldn’t wait to get home and see Markus, he wanted to be held by his boyfriend and comforted from today. A warm feeling bloomed in Connor’s chest when he referred to Markus as his boyfriend, it made him super happy.

Arriving at the mansion Hank walked Connor to the door waiting for Markus to answer. Connor immediately went into Markus’ arms when the door opened.

“Hey Connor, you ok?”

“Now I am.”

Markus smiled down at Connor nuzzling his chest, he thanked Hank and the two waved goodbye to him as he drove off.

Markus pulled Connor into the house and had him sit on the couch. “I have a surprise for you.”

Connor perked up when Markus said he had a surprise, Connor wondering what it was. A million different things going through his mind.

“I’m going to need you to close your eyes.” Connor nodded and did what he was told, closing his eyes and waiting.

Seeing that Connor won’t open his eyes Markus went into the studio where he hid the surprise. Scooping the puppy up into his arms and heading back into the living room. “Ok, hold out your arms.” Connor did as he was told and Markus gently put the puppy into them.

Connor’s eyes snapped open when the fuzzy creature was plopped into his arms.

The puppy started to lick Connor’s face and make happy sounds, Connor was absolutely floored by the surprise being a puppy!

“Someone at my work accidentally had a litter of malamutes and was looking for homes for the puppies, I managed to get one. I hope you like her.”

Connor looked up at Markus while the puppy squirmed in his arms wanting more attention. Connor shot up from the couch and pulled Markus down for an intense kiss, pulling away he smiled.

“I love her.”

Connor’s attention went back to the puppy as he held her and nuzzled her soft fur. The puppy didn’t stop giving Connor kisses or wagging her tail.

“Do you have an idea for a name?” Markus sat down on the floor following Connor who let the puppy go so she could run around and explore her new home.

“Nyx.”

Markus thought the name fit perfectly as this malamute puppy had a darker coat, akin to more of a husky. Nyx sniffed around the living room, training for her will be an absolute as there were a lot of things in the house that were off limits.

“Come on, let’s go to the pet store and get her everything she needs.” Connor beamed and called Nyx over who came bounding into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually work in a law office so using my knowledge for this fic, yeah most cases don't have jury trials, jury trials are more for criminal charges and what you see on Law and Order usually is a case rushed. Like at the law firm I work for we have cases that are like 2-3 years old and just in the process of getting settled.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all love Connor's puppy! I had a poll on my twitter for what kind of puppy Connor should get and Malamute won! I named her Nyx since I've been playing a lot of Supergiant's Hades game.
> 
> This fic might be slowing down, like it's just going to be focusing on Markus and Connor getting more close and the trial but you can bet there will be more feels cause spoiler this case will get more intense and we're going to have a reunion with someone ya'll hate >w>


	14. Objection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dialogue heavy since it is the trial. I tried structuring it best I can, I kinda based it off how a Law & Order trial goes. To peeps actually working law sorry for inaccuracies.
> 
> ****WARNINGS****
> 
> Again talks about the Box People industry and what happened to Connor.

“And Nyx’s training is going so well!” Connor excitedly exclaimed.

Kamski let out a smile watching Connor talk about his new puppy and how she was being trained to eventually be Connor’s therapy dog. The training helped give Connor structure and a task to do so he worked with the malamute puppy everyday since getting her. Nyx was so well behaved at this point, she was potty trained, didn’t chew on anything but her toys, and knew a few tricks Connor had taught her.

Said pup was sitting at Connor’s feet.

“I’m glad that you now have a companion and things are going well. If you are allowed do you want to talk about the trial?”

“No I’m not allowed to talk about it to anyone, not even Markus.” Connor didn’t like not telling anyone but Sean told him everything needs to stay between them. 

“That is alright your lawyer had called me explaining everything. I believe he’s trying to waver our sessions so you will be able to speak about it if you like.” Connor nodded and the two talked about other things, Kamski was very pleased to see how much Connor was now thriving.

After Connor’s session was over Markus was outside the hospital to pick him up. Connor eagerly got into the passenger seat after making sure Nyx was properly hooked up in her doggy seatbelt in the backseat. When sliding into the seat Connor leaned over and gave Markus a quick kiss which he was happy to give.

“How was it?”

“Good, things are good.” Markus smiled, happy to see how much Connor was doing better.

“Do you want to get something to eat?”

“Yes please.”

Markus took Connor to get one of his favorite meals that they could take home and eat. Back home and eating their meal is when Markus got a phone call from Sean. Since Connor didn’t have his own number Markus was the one to receive everything.

“It’s for you, it’s Sean.” Markus handed his cellphone to Connor, the former Box Boy excused himself and went into the studio to take the call.

“Yes Sean?”

“Bad news kid, they want to take this case to trial now. Which means a jury.”

Connor’s hand tightened while holding the phone, he didn’t want that, he didn’t want other people to hear about all the things that happened to him.

“Is there nothing you can do?”

“Trust me kid I tried, I talked with the judge to have this just be settled but Perkins had better reasons to have this go to trial. Which doesn’t make any sense to me why they would do that, anyways I managed to just have a jury present, no one else but council and them will be there. Is that ok?”

It was better than nothing.

“Yeah, that’s ok, thank you for trying Sean.”

“I know this isn’t what we wanted but we’ll be fine. Our first court date is next week.”

The two talked more, mostly Sean explaining things and asking for Connor to meet him earlier so they can go over things better. Connor came out of the studio looking down and Nyx noticed, she came over to Connor to comfort him. Connor wished she was still small so he could scoop her up into his arms but he settled with sitting on the couch and she jumped up to lay on him.

Markus noticed Connor’s sudden mood change and went over taking a seat next to Connor. “What’s wrong?”

Connor leaned into Markus who put an arm around his shoulders. “I have to talk to other people about what happened to me, my case has gone to trial.”

Markus wrapped both arms around Connor giving him comfort. “Don’t worry, you will be fine I know it.”

“I wish you could be there but you can’t.”

That broke Markus’ heart but then he noticed Nyx. “Maybe we can get them to allow Nyx or Sumo to be with you like last time, it probably has to be Sumo since he has more training but I’m sure they’ll let you have him there.”

Connor just nodded.

Markus quickly pulled himself away to clean up their leftover food and return to give Connor the comfort he needed. He scooped Connor up in his arms and took him upstairs, Nyx followed. They went into Connor’s room and the former Box Boy thought Markus would lay him down but he just grabbed his fish blanket and fox plushies. Taking everything Connor included into Markus’ room.

Markus laid Connor down on the bed and got him tucked in with his fox plushies blankets and last Nyx. Then Markus got in next to Connor and grabbed the remote.

“What do you want to watch?”

Connor was surprised Markus was letting him stay in his room so he cuddled closer to Markus and asked to watch whatever Markus wanted. He settled on an old sitcom show, the two watched it until it was dark outside. Markus noticed Connor seemed to be nodding off so he asked if he would like to have more of the Lord of the Rings read to him. Connor sleepily nodded and Markus turned off the tv grabbing his tablet, the book was on it and he easily pulled up to the page they last were on since the book was in Connor’s room.

Markus read only a few pages before Connor was asleep. Markus smiled and put his tablet away and turned off the light. He settled down for bed with Connor next to him, he finally felt comfortable letting Connor sleep in bed with him. Connor moved in his sleep closer to Markus and he smiled having Connor close and Nyx sleeping in between their legs on the bed.

* * *

It was finally the trial, Connor was extremely nervous even with Sumo laying under the desk where he sat.

The courtroom was mostly empty except for the judge, both counsels, a few officers and the jury. 

Connor was dressed up nicely for once, it was part of the dress code in a way. Sean sat next to him at the table for the plaintiff while Perkins was at the other table, he had a man Connor never seen before next to him.

When the judge entered everyone rose from their seat until told to sit down. Connor listened while everything was explained and that is when he found out the man next to Perkins was the man in charge of Box People industry, or at least one of them.

“May the first witness please take the stand.” The judge said.

That meant Connor and he stood up, Sumo stood up as well and they went up to the stand. It was a little awkward trying to fit Sumo with Connor but the dog managed, laying his head in Connor’s lap.

Connor was sworn in and Sean started.

“Connor can you tell the jury hold old you remember you were when you were at the Box People facility.”

“I was five years old.”

A few people gasped hearing how young Connor was.

“Why were you there?”

“My parents couldn’t care for me and left me there.”

“His parents left him there, at a place that teaches people how to be perfect consensual slaves.” Sean was addressing the jury. “And did the facility ever try to get you into a new home?”

“No, I lived at the facility.”

Connor answered more of Sean’s questions which was just recapping what he did at the facility while he waited to be of age.

“So the Box People facility had a child there which they raised there for almost twenty years and never once contacted Child’s Services, or attempted to put Connor into a proper home.”

“Objection, assuming what isn’t facts.” Perkins called out.

“Sustained.” The judge said.

Sean concluded his questions and Perkins came up, he was holding with him a file. He handed it to Connor.

“Open it and please look at the document that has been filed as exhibit two.”

Connor opened the file and was face to face with a Box People consent form, looking closely it was his consent form, a copy was made of it.

“Do you know what this is?” Perkins asked.

“Yes.”

“Can you tell the jury what it is.”

Connor looked over at them and took a tiny breath. “It’s my consent form to be a Box Boy.”

“Is your signature on it?”

Connor was very quiet, the judge asked Connor to answer the question. “Yes.”

“So you did sign the consent form to be a Box Boy.”

“I did but I never knew any of it was wrong, that I was supposed to be a kid and not taught how to be quiet, submissive and what to say to please master’s before the age to sign consent.”

Perkins seemed surprised by Connor’s words, taking a moment to figure out what to say next. “It says on the form you are allowed to say no and walk away from a master, why didn’t you?”

“There was this pressure and fear instilled in us that if we did that it would anger our masters and we would be sent back which was the ultimate form of shame, you were kicked out. For some people I remember meeting growing up they ended up homeless and this was their only escape.”

“You had the option, you could always walk away but you didn’t.”

“I didn’t know being expected to have sex and hit everytime i was bad wasn’t normal. That’s what they taught me, that was my whole life.”

Everyone was quiet until Perkin said he had no further questions, Connor came down from the stand. His hands were shaking but Sumo was helping him. Sean whispered to Connor that he did a good job and it looked like the jury was leaning towards his side.

The next witness was the man next to Perkins, Kyle Miller who was one of the CEO’s of the Box People industry.

Perkins got up to talk with Mr. Miller first. “The Box People industry makes a lot of profit does it not?”

“Yes it does, our company has had massive growth over the years to open up many facilities. We also donate a good sum of profits to organizations and charities to try and put a stop to human trafficking.”

“Don’t your facility also offer alternative methods for the Box People if they came from not favorable circumstances?”

Mr. Miller nodded. “Yes we have begun adding programs to help many join the real workforce. Some Box People are brought on as servants by clients who just get room and board as payment, then sometimes those owners will help the Box Boy or Babe get educated to get a real job.”

“So the Box People industry has done some good?”

“Oh yes, human trafficking has gone down along with other horrid crimes and in the past we have changed our rules, when asked to bump up the age for Box People to apply to twenty one we agreed.”

Perkins asked more questions that made it sound like the Box People industry was good, there had been some good from it but still.

It was Sean’s turn to speak to Mr. Miller.

“What can you tell me what was great about the victims in the Zlakto case?”

“Objection!” Perkins said standing up. “Another case not important to this one.”

“My client was a victim to that case.”

The judge was silent as he pondered. “If Sean’s client was a victim of that crime then it has a stance here, you may proceed.”

Perkins sat down clearly annoyed by all of this.

“As I was saying, the victims of the Zlakto case, the one that made the news. All Box Boys and Babes that died at his hands or were severely mutilated.”

“That isn’t our fault, all those Box People were sold second hand by their previous owners which is against our agreement.”

“And what is the punishment when a previous master is found out they sold the Box Person second hand instead of through your procedures?”

Miller was quiet for a moment before speaking. “They are given a fine.”

“A fine? Just a fine for selling a whole person to whoever and wherever, is that correct?” Miller answered yes and looked off to the side.

“And do you go and find the lost Box Boy or Babe after you find this out?”

“...no, it is out of our hands.”

“Out of your hands? Mr. Miller this isn’t like some package that was delivered and someone walking down the sidewalk snatched off the porch. These are people that are being sold behind your back so the previous owners make a profit and you don’t go looking for these people.”

“We don’t have the resources to go on a wild goose chase to find them.”

“But you have the resources to pay for that Rolex on your wrist and Mercedes you drive.”

Miller went quiet and Sean concluded.

Things weren’t looking good for the defendants and Sean whispered that to Connor before the judge asked Perkins if he had another witness for today.

“I do your honor, we the defendants call Richard Simonson to the stand.”

Connor’s eyes widened and his blood went cold as the door to the courtroom opened and in walked Connor’s previous owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!!
> 
> Anyways this story will be put on hold, since the holidays are coming up and I live in an area that went back into serious lockdown mood has kinda tanked. I will maybe try and pick at the next chapter when I have the inspiration but probably expect the next chapter in 2021.
> 
> Thank you all for liking this story, I think I can confidently say there will be a few more chapters before it wraps up. All your love and support for this story means a lot to me so thank you once again!


	15. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****WARNING****
> 
> Talks on non consent and the things that happened to Connor.

Connor was about to have a panic attack, Sumo reacted and got up doing his job to calm Connor down. Seeing his previous owner so suddenly and during a difficult moment wasn’t helping.

“Can we take a recess your honor?” Sean asked noticing how his client was reacting, the judge noticed as well and dismissed everyone to a thirty minute break.

Sean helped get Connor out of that courtroom and somewhere private so he could catch his breath, Connor was shaking and hyperventilating, Sumo doing his job still. Sean gave Connor space while this was happening until he calmed down, his breathing was normal but Connor still had some occasional shakes.

“You ok?”

“No.” Connor wiped at his face to get tears out of his eyes.

Sean can understand that as this caught both of them off guard, he didn’t exactly know what Perkins was playing at bringing the actual master who did these awful things to Connor in.

“I know you’re not ok but we still have to go back in there, I still have to talk to this witness and so does Perkins. Just don’t look at him, look at Sumo and everything will be ok.”

Connor didn’t want to go back but Sean was right, so he nodded and the two headed back to the courtroom. Connor took his seat and focused on Sumo while the rest of the jury came back. Connor ignoring the men seated at the other table, he was zoned out only brought back to attention when the judge hit the mallet and everything resumed.

Sean went first talking to Richard.

“What do you do for a living?”

“I’m a CEO at a software engineering business.” Richard answered.

“Are you married? Kids?” Richard answered no to both questions.

“Why did you purchase Connor?”

“Companionship, just to have someone there when I came home for a long day.”

Sean leveled with Richard for a moment. “What made Connor special out of all the Box Boys.”

“Well I mean have you’ve seen him? He’s adorable.” Richard looked past Sean right at Connor who looked up and met his eyes. Connor’s face paled and he looked back down at Sumo, Richard had a cherise grin on his face until the judge told him to stop antagonizing the plaintiff.

“When did the relationship turn violent?”

“When he started to misbehave.”

Sean held back a growl. “This isn’t some dog we flick on the nose when he gets on the couch, this is a human being beaten by you.”

“It was all consensual, it says on the form any form of punishment is accepted. Besides, Connor never said no.”

“Even if Connor never said no he never said he wanted it.”

“He did sign those papers.”

Sean stayed quiet for a minute, he needed to squash his anger and not get too emotional right now. During this trial he’s become fond of Connor, he never wanted anyone to hurt him ever again and punish those who did.

“Why did you get rid of Connor?”

“I was getting bored of him, wanted something new so I got another Box Boy, I didn’t want two so I got rid of him.”

“And by getting rid of him you mean selling him second hand to get a profit and him out of your home ASAP.”

“Objection, assuming facts.”

“Sustained.” 

“Let me rephrase that, how did you get rid of Connor?”

“I didn’t get rid of him, I rehome him.”

“Did you do this through the Box People company?”

“No, I found him a home online, someone who took in Box Boys and Babes right away. He looked legit online.” Richard explained.

“Yeah well that turned out to be a psychopath who almost killed Connor so good on you, no further questions.”

Sean returned to the desk and checked on Connor, he still had his head hung low, Sumo’s head on his lap. Sean whispered if he could touch Connor and the former Box Boy nodded. Sean rubbed Connor’s back giving him comfort.

Perkins stood up and approached Richard. “You’re a busy man aren’t you Mr. Simonson?”

“Yes I am.”

“Why you haven’t settled down?” Richard answered yes.

“Was Connor always bad?”

“No, he was good, everything about him was perfect. We had some amazing moments, he even said he loved me on a few occasions. Connor was well taken care of, but then he started to be bad so punishment was in order.”

“Why didn’t you go through selling him with the Box People company?” Perkins asked.

“It’s a hassle really and usually they see it as a failure if the Box Boy is returned even though Connor wasn’t a favorite, just not as engaging anymore. Plus he will be in their system for who knows how long and he needed a new home as soon as possible. Hence me looking elsewhere.”

“Did you care for Connor?”

“Of course I do, in fact he can always come back home.” This was aimed at Connor who looked up from Sumo at Richard, the man smiled again and Connor felt paralyzed. Perkins concluded his questioning and sat back down, Richard was called off the stand and walked past Connor’s table, he never took his eyes off the former Box Boy.

The jury went into chambers to discuss so now it was a waiting game. The charges laid out were mostly to punish the Box People company for child endangerment, and other crimes regarding Connor being a minor in their care.

Connor really wished for Markus to be here, he was sitting on a bench while Sean went to get them something to drink. Sumo laid at his feet napping.

“Hello dearie.”

Connor’s blood went cold as he looked up and there was Richard looking down at him.

“You cleaned up well, not so skinny anymore and I forgot how cute you are when your hair is cut and styled.” Richard continued ignoring how much Connor was shaking, he even ignored Sumo who got up and was lowly growling at Richard.

“I’ve missed you dearie, replacing you was a mistake as the new boy couldn’t please me. Why don’t you come back, I’ll treat you good again, no more punishments, go back to that happy bliss, what do you say?” Richard reached a hand out and ran it through Connor’s hair, every fiber of Connor’s being screamed at him to not relax into the touch. Old training was screaming at him to return to his master, please his master again. Connor hated how good that sounded, to return to Richard and continue what they had, when everything was blissful but then Connor remembered the shock collar, being hit for the minor things, and raped whenever Richard wanted it.

Connor ripped his head away from Richard and stood up. “I will never go back to you, you raped and beat me, that’s not what good people do, that’s what vile and evil men like you do.”

Richard’s eyes darken and Connor shied away as he felt the air around them changed to something dangerous. Sumo sensed this and started barking which alerted everyone around them. Sumo barked louder and wanted to go after Richard who backed away from the dog.

“We’ll see about that dearie, because whoever has you now will get bored of you and then you’ll have nowhere else to go but come home to me.” Richard then turned and walked away.

Connor collapsed back down into the bench, his heart was hammering in his chest for standing up for himself, talking back at his former master. Sean came back and was instantly worried as Connor was crying, he didn’t realize that.

“I’m ok, I’m ok.”

A court worker came and found them thirty minutes later saying the jury reached a verdict.

Going back to the courtroom everyone rose when the jury came back, the judge asked what they decided on. They found the Box People company guilty on child endangerment and child grooming along with several other things.

Even though they were found guilty it didn’t feel too much like a win since nobody was going to jail. But the Box People company was to pay a hefty amount in damages to Connor. Richard was slapped with a fine for selling Connor second hand but he was just a customer to the Box industry.

Sean escorted Connor out of the courthouse and they waited at the entrance for Markus to pick Connor up.

“I’ll have a check for you by the end of this week.”

“Thank you Sean, for everything, I want you to take some of the money for all the help you did.”

Sean waved his hand at Connor saying he didn’t need to as Sean did this pro bono. Connor shook his head and demanded he take some money and Sean relented. Connor saw Markus’ car and before leaving he gave Sean a hug, the lawyer was surprised but wrapped his arm around Connor.

“You get better and stay happy alright?”

“I will.”

Markus got out of the car and Connor ran over to him for a hug. Markus asked Sean how it went and he said the verdict was guilty which he explained how it was bittersweet. Markus understood and thanked Sean as well, giving him a handshake. Getting Sumo into the car to take him back to the lieutenant’s house.

Connor sat quietly in the passenger seat, Richard’s words echoing in his head about whoever was taking care of him now will grow tired of him. 

Would Markus grow tired of him and ask him to leave? He did once before but reassured Connor that was a mistake on his part to do.

So many questions buzzing in his head making the ball of anxiety in his chest tighten, he didn’t realize they made it to Hank’s home and Markus was holding the door open for Connor.

“Come on, let’s not keep everyone waiting.”

Connor was confused by this and got out of the car, they walked up to the front door, Sumo eager to go home. Markus knocked and it was answered shortly by Hank who let them in. Connor was taken aback by what he saw.

Simon, Josh, North were in Hank’s kitchen making last minute adjustments to what looked like many home cooked meals. Nyx was here playing with Sumo toys, when she saw Connor and Markus ran over to them. Connor was confused why everyone was here until Markus leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Everyone wanted to support you after the trial no matter the outcome, so we planned this dinner together.”

Connor was overwhelmed by all the support in this moment, a few tears slipped from his eyes and he was quick to wipe them away, he quietly said thank you and hugged Markus.

The dinner was amazing, everyone sitting around in Hank’s living room eating from their plates, talking and sharing stories. Hank enjoyed the company of Markus’ friends, he’s the one who offered his place for the get together.

Connor felt so much love and warmth, seeing everyone chatting happily, Nyx trying to play with Sumo who just wanted to nap, Markus’ arm around his waist keeping him close.

It felt like home.

Connor and Markus were the last ones to leave as Markus wanted to help Hank clean up and box up all the leftovers for the lieutenant. Connor had gotten sleepy while having dinner, he shared a few beers with everyone. Not too much but it did leave a warm feeling over his body like the thirium drinks but not as strong.

Nyx was sleeping in Sumo’s bed with him, she made a noise when Markus gathered her up in his arms. Connor got up and thanked Hank while saying goodnight as well.

Connor fell asleep on the drive back to the mansion. Markus carried him back inside after tending to Nyx first. He laid Connor down on the bed. “Do you want to change into pajamas?”

Connor nodded sleepily and tried to push his clothes off, Markus said he got it and undressed Connor. Laying there in just his underwear while Markus got Connor’s favorite pjs for him. Slipping them onto Connor Markus changed into his sleepwear and joined Connor under the covers. Connor snuggled right up to Markus and would have fallen asleep until the words of Richard entered his head.

Now he was wide away and the niceness of today vanished to remind him what Richard said to him back at the courthouse.

“Markus?”

“Yes Connor?” Markus yawned, Connor felt back for keeping him from sleeping.

“My old master was at the court today.” Connor felt Markus’ arms tighten around his waist, now Markus was wide awake. “He said I could go back to him, he promised it would be good again.”

“You didn’t believe him right?” Markus said, he braced himself up on his arm to look down at Connor’s face in the dark room, he could see Connor’s features barely with the moonlight streaming through the window.

“What if you get tired of me? Kick me out, I have nowhere else to go.”

“Connor I will never do that again, I’m sorry I had even suggested that, it was wrong of me. You will never go back to him, never….unless that is what you want?” Markus said the last part so softly and with hurt behind his voice.

Connor raised his hand to cup Markus’ cheek. “No, I never want to return to him. I want to stay with you forever.”

“Then you’ll have me forever.” Markus leaned down and kissed Connor’s lips, the brunette wrapped his arms around Markus’ neck pulling him close.

There was nowhere else he rather be than right here with the man he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone.
> 
> Sequel Story coming 2021.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Howlxte)


End file.
